What the East wind Brings
by Fael
Summary: The last part of the ROTK, told from the Point of View of a Haradrim woman soldier. A story of redemption and love.
1. Default Chapter

What the East Wind Brings

"…And from the southward fields came foot men of Harad with horsemen before them, and behind them rose the huge backs of the mumakil with war towers upon them."

****

March 15th: The battle of Pelennor Fields

The business of war is nasty and cruel, and no one knew its work better than Asano of Near Harad. War came like the sandstorms to her land; quick, fierce, and ultimately destructive. The land of many tribes was in a constant state of civil war, but now for the sake of a final unity the tribes of Harad brought war to the pale men of the west. Their end would mean a new beginning and a hope that their strife and deterioration would stop or so said the lord of Barad-dur. Fight under the one eye and her people would have plenty, she would no longer have to watch her people once proud fade into the sand.

So, like any dutiful daughter of a mighty war chief Asano screwed herself up to go battle and win honor for her father and herself. That was why at the moment she stood upon a war tower strapped to the large back of a raging mumak. In one hand she held a bow the other was quickly pulling and releasing one arrow after another. Tense and release, tense and release. It was during the bloody fury that she was able to quell her constant nausea caused by the tree-sized back bone rolling underneath them. It was during battle she was able to forget her niggling doubts about their venture that had been pestering her like gnats; stinging and biting.

Asano watched the horsemen swarm about them they looked like ants covered in the dull glow of burnished armor. If she stood still long enough, she feel acrid air move as each arrow flew up, or by her, whizzing loudly in her ear.

She released five more arrows before a sudden shudder ran through the mumak that sent many other soldiers sprawling.

Asano grabbed the tower's ledge that kept her from toppling to her death like many others. There seemed to be a hush that descended from inside the war tower as well as from the horsemen below. Then, finally the whole horrible thing happened; before she knew it Asano was upside down then hanging suspended in the air her stomach lurching in panic. The support lines had been snapped when the great beast had reared up after being stabbed in the eye and was now toppling to the ground.

Asano's scream was swallowed up by the bellow of the mumak and the crashing roar of the wooden tower. Darkness took her and she knew no more.

The blackness slowly receded like the morning fog from her eyes. Immediately the throbbing began in her head, reaching up to touch where the pain radiated the most; it was her temple and the blood she felt was congealed and sticky. Groaning Asano got to her knees and then slowly to her feet, taking a step her ankle flared up in fiery pain. Growling, annoyed by each separate injury she leaned against the now dead mumak for balance as she walked.

It was completely silent with the exception of the wind blowing or the distant snap of a flag. Asano could not believe her eyes; the wide field of Pelennor was no longer green, but instead strewn with the dead of many factions and races. The long ditches that were once ablaze were now smoking in gray clouds, yellow vapors floated like ghosts over the ground and the air was filled with the acrid stench of burning flesh and blood. In the distance she could see figures moving about, Asano was unsure as to whom they might be. They didn't move the despicable orcs so they must be men, but which side? The west men or her haradrim? Which side had won the day?

Making her way around the fallen Mumak she could see the numerous bodies of her dead brothers-in-arms. Asano choked back many cries of grief stricken shock as she recognized one man after another. Temon, Dordan, Bane, and sadly young Karis a banner bearer and only 19 years.

At the sight of his body empty of his light caused painful tears to spring to her eyes. Asano wondered what would be done with the fallen if they did not win the day. She feared this was so, because she could not hear the familiar cries of victory only the worrisome breeze and the buzzing of flies.

Asano had heard through rumor that the pale men buried their dead trapping the soul in the dual prison of flesh and dirt mound. She was horrified and shuddered at the torture of leaving one's spirit encased in the decaying remnants of flesh.

Were these people barbaric? She thought. Did they not know that to free the soul one must burn the body? Did they know? But decide to torture the souls of their enemies owning their suffering forever!

The thought made Asano weak and dizzy she fell to her knees trying to gather herself to think clearly.

A moan of distinct pain caught her attention it didn't sound too far off, so she crawled towards the sound. It was a man, a man she knew quite personally. It was Karn, Asano recognized the broad nose, full mouth, and beard his deep set eyes were shut in pain. She saw that he was lying on his back pinned up to the chest by what remained of the upper portion of a war tower. Asano squeezed her eyes shut this was an ultimately fatal injury and yet he stilled lived….

"Is…that the face…of my Asano," came his deep voice, fighting his laboring breath.

Asano's body trembled in grief, but she fought to keep her voice steady," yes, it is I."

Karn smiled," that is…good, I fear I cannot see your…face."

Her heart wept at the sight of him, Karn was a great warrior and a good man. It pained her to see him so weakened, to see with her eyes his own end.

"Then hear me and feel my touch Karn. I'm here for you," Asano replied touching his face. Slowly a tear welled up and rolled down.

"Tell me, my Asano….did we do right?" Karn asked, his voice beginning to fail.

Her mouth trembled and Asano could no longer keep the sorrow out," yes, you did well….green lands are waiting."

With that Asano's tears rolled down her face and dropped upon Karn's withering face. He said and smiled," I had hoped a good woman……….would……weep for me……."

Asano's strong heart tore in two and she wept bitterly for Karn. Once, she had been betrothed to him, but her father had broke it off, so that she could go to war and still he had loved her. Still she also loved him and felt the agony of her insides twisting, wrenching in grief. The bitter pain of her heartbreaking and the loss of dreams never to be.

Asano cried for him, but not for long she couldn't stay there, kissing his still warm lips she rose to her feet and stumbled away. She debated on where to go she was very far from home in an unfamiliar, hostile land. It also wasn't helpful that she didn't know the direction in which home was or even who won the battle today.

It was late afternoon when she was captured and when it came it was with a great sense of relief. Now she didn't have to wonder where home was or how to get there because she was not going home. And she was not worried about who won; it was obvious. It had been two soldiers from the stone city that caught her as she walked across the field in a daze from the combined grief and head wound.

The sword was heavy on the juncture of shoulder and neck, and then a quick grab to the wrist from behind had her on her knees.

"Do not move. If you desire life," came the voice from behind.

So, Asano remained immobile upon her knees hands on her thighs. The sword went away slowly when the soldier realized that she was not going to fight him.

"Mardil! Bring the rope!" The soldier called to the other before him.

Another man in shining armor splattered with blood of black and red color came walking up to the two of them.

"You found a live one Beoren, I thought the rhohirrim routed or scattered the rest," said the one called Mardil.

"Well, here is one and I'm not sure what to do with him," Beoren stated taking the rope from his companion, mardil.

Asano could have laughed if her mood was not decidedly dreary, they think I'm a man, she thought. Asano assumed it was quite obvious that she was a woman; it had never been disguised to the men of her troop, whether or not they approved. So now it seemed laughable that they could not tell, how well they delude themselves, their women must not fight, she thought.

Beoren tied her wrists together behind her back and pulled Asano up on her feet.

"Wait a moment, he won't need that on his head," said Mardil yanking the turban and scarf from her face, so instead it hung around about her neck.

"We'll take him to the city and show him to the captain he'll know what to do with him," Beoren said taking Asano's arm and began the trek towards the white city.

Asano did not imagine in her mind that she would live much longer, when it came to her own people their own enemies were swiftly dealt an axe blow at sunset. She could only assume her death would be some what the same. During the walk she saw no other prisoners.

Could it have been what one of her captor's said? Did her brothers retreat? Run from battle when they had sworn to die before cowardly fleeing into the fields. It was crushing, the thought and wounding to her haradrim pride her warriors were better than that or so she thought.

Asano thought further on her fate after turning away from disgraceful retreats and discovered she did not want to die! She was surprised. During battle she was not worried or even afraid. Asano wasn't afraid now, but se still didn't want to die, perhaps, just perhaps mercy could be found for a warrior like herself.

The city was a giant now before them the great black gates were twisted and thrown down; the levels she could see were burnt and broken. What was once gleaming alabaster was blackened and smoked out like the darkened eye sockets of a skull, Asano could not imagine the kind of destructive power needed to make this level of damage. She thought of her overlord in the far away land of mordor and understood quickly that such terrible power was possible. That because her people had sided with him had saved them from annihilation, she shuddered, and the whole thing was such a horrible mess.

They passed through the gate and into the city of the West Men. She looked about in awe, the place was built out of the side of the mountain, and even in ruin its construction was inspiring. Asano never knew of cities built of stone, her village was made up of 150 tents that could be put up and taken down in less than two hours. Her clan moved between oasis's depending on the season. Something as solid as stone was as foreign to her as everything else about this strange, temperate, land.

The streets were silent, as Mardil and Beoren took her up into the city. To either death or imprisonment, or both and none of which she was not looking forward to. They said nothing to her, and she didn't speak to either. Asano did know the common tongue, her father for a time owned a slave from Umbar and he had taught her family his language. She spoke it moderately well, but could only speak it slowly, stumbling mostly over her words, but still picked it up better over her father, brothers, and sisters. Her father had always said a little ruefully, that of all his six children she was the one with the quicker mind. So, Asano hoped that with her understanding of her enemy's tongue she could plead for mercy, she frowned at that suddenly for that thought conflicted with all she had been told.

It seemed at that moment that mercy was a fickle thing, the citizenry that had managed to survive the frightful event began to show their faces. At first they had the nervous air of weary rabbits, which then turned to curiosity at the darker skinned soldier being lead up the street. There came the quiet squeak of a door opening and a person stepping out to take a look.

"Go back inside! For your own safety go back!" Mardil yelled sternly at the man by the door.

At that it seemed to start a reaction, at the sound of another human's voice from the road others began to appear, men and some women alike stepped out of several stone houses and watched her and her captors go by. Then the whispers began they filled up the silence around her, Asano could see her guards start to get edgy as they moved faster, pulling her along. With her hands bound behind her back she found balance difficult and stumbled giving those around her a perfect view of exactly who she was.

The crowd that followed was not large, no more than 15 people, but the atmosphere was intimidating. The noise about her was growing in intensity the air itself was becoming aggressive.

"It's one of them."

"It's one of those wicked haradrim."

"Why does he still live?"

At that, at s stone the size of a man's fist or maybe it was a man's fist was flung and connected harshly with the back of her head. Asano stunned fell forward onto to the ground her skull was pulsing in pain it rippled across her head and for a moment blinded her.

The crowd fell upon her like carrion birds; wanting flesh for flesh and blood for blood and hers would do. Feet slammed into her stomach and stomped on her legs she cried out, but her voice was hoarse from the air being forced out. Fists like fleshy stones pounded into her upper body as well as her head. Asano covered her face with her arms so that they took the brunt of her punishment. Soon she could no longer feel the blows even though they came down. The vibration of the force of each kick and punch rocked her body back and forth. Of all the many deaths she envisioned for herself, be they terrible or merciful, being beaten to death was not one of them.

Asano began to wonder if maybe it might have been better if she had stayed home in relative peace in the quiet of the desert than to travel so far away from all she knew to die.

Legolas walked he cracked marble roadway humming a tune to relax himself, while his dear friend, Gimli grumbled about the architecture and it's faults. He was glad for the time that at least one battle was over, and that none of his young friends had been killed. But he was also aware that this one was not the final one, no, that still waited ahead of them.

"Well elf, in all your wisdom," he began with a bit of sarcasm, "what do you say? Do any of us have a chance?"

"Of what awaits us, reason would say unlikely. But might heart tells me that there is hope and remember our deal master dwarf, if that is an incentive to survive for I haven't forgotten." He replied in a teasing tone with the effort of lightening the dark mood.

"Yes, yes. You elves and your tree's, just give me solid earth and…." He trailed off when Legolas suddenly turned his head as if listening.

To Legolas the shouts and cries were all quite clear, he could even distinguish some voices from others and they were filled with rage. He went quickly in the direction of the ruckus with Gimli beside him holding his axe haft just in case of real trouble. Legolas moved quickly down a short lane till he entered one of the lower circles. There he came upon a small crowd of maybe 15 people all yelling and shouting a once, so great was the clamor that their words were indistinguishable.

Legolas saw that two soldiers were trying in vain to stop the group without using force, but it was of little use against these people. These survivors who had seen much already were not feeding off each other's anger and fear, he could feel it like the waves of the sea.

Legolas stepped up to one of the soldiers and touched him on the shoulder plate of his armor. The man turned suddenly and realizing who had touched him, stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"What is happening here," Legolas asked gesturing to the yelling crowd.

"There is an enemy soldier in that group, I believe they will beat him death!" The soldier explained almost shouting over the cries.

Legolas frowned deeply, " the killing should end, at least for today."

He stepped forward into the jostling crowd as he passed through people stopped their cursing and shouting and stared in amazement as the elf passed by. Then in surprise as Gimli followed in his wake growling and holding out his axe for them all to see. Reaching the center, Legolas found the figure of the soldier laying on his side in a curled position. He looked like he had taken a good eating on top of possible battle wounds, the soldier realized his assault had stopped uncovered his face and looked towards Legolas.

The eyes that focused on him were sharp with defiance even after such a beating and were the finest pale jade he had ever seen. Then taking in the face below him; the pointed chin, full lips, straight nose and smooth forehead. Legolas realized, Ai! This was no man! This was a woman!

"Apparently, the Lady of Rohan is not the only woman in want of battle," Legolas said in a clear voice.

"So she is," Gimli replied in surprise, "well, we cannot leave her here."

"No, I was not planning on it friend Gimli," then turning to crowd he said, "who knew this soldier to be a woman."

The shocked faces around them gave no answer and Legolas felt that they would be of little help anyway. Man or woman, this soldier was still a willful enemy and servant to the dark lord and that was a point that could not be overlooked.

Bending down Legolas picked up the woman she was unconscious now and a dead weight in his arms, but nothing which he could not handle.

"What exactly are we going to do with her," Gimli asked as they departed and the gaurds were able to take control of the stunned crowd again.

"I am taking her to be healed. What else would you expect me to do with her," Legolas answered as they headed for the higher levels.

"I do not think that the people of this city will be willing to heal this one," gimli said, pointing to the unconscious woman.

"The healers if they are in anyway like ours, will heal her despite her role in this fray," Legolas replied shifting so that her head was cradled more firmly.

The dwarve's response was a gruff non-commital noise akin to a snort. He pushed his axe back into the holster and walked along side his strange elvish friend.

Legolas for himself was not too worried about the woman soldier, her eyes burned with life and the will to survive and fear in hard pools of pale jade. No this one was a born survivor and someone who swore herself to Sauron would surely need that instinct. He would inform Aragorn of the woman and her capture, as well as her condition. Surely, he surmised Aragorn would be judicious in dealing with her or so he hoped. For he knew tonight his wandering reverie would colored green and filled with stubborn defiance.


	2. March 16th: Ch 2

A/N: Thanks goes to Mesopotamia and Laivin for the reviews and also to Nitpicking Nitpicker whose rather unkind comment has only spurred this author to continue to write (mostly out of spite.)

****

March 16th: The commanders of the west meet a princess of the east

"Victory cannot be achieved by arms, whether you sit here to endure siege after siege, or march out to be overwhelmed beyond the river."

Quickly spreading like a flame, the rumor began that the soldiers of Gondor had vanquished a war princess of the Harad. The rumor also said that it had taken six men to bring her down and that she had killed two of the men in the melee. The citizens also gossiped about what she looked like; some said she was as tall as any of their tallest men, that her eyes burned with dark flames and black asps hissed and writhed in her hair. Others said she was enticingly beautiful and that all men must be careful not to fall victims of her charms and still others claimed that she was so horribly ugly that only orcs could bare to be around her.

Of course Asano was unaware of all of this for she was still deeply unconscious, her mind swimming with images of dark battle, a fierce probing eye, and a glowing figure offering a respite from her wearying troubles. Once again Asano found herself waking from unconsciousness, but at least this time her head was not pounding. Bringing her hand to her face she felt the softness of linen wrapped around her head where her wound from the fall was. Well, Asano thought, now I know I'm still alive, but I'm still imprisoned.

Sitting up slowly and looking around she realized she was not in a cell, but a sparsely furnished room. Asano was lying on a narrow bed and beside it was a small side table with a burning candle on top. There was also a chair and a table pushed against the far side wall next to a small window which had bars criss-crossed over it.

When she realized she could stand, Asano did so with great care for her midsection had suffered quite a beating. The citizenry of the great city had not been gentle in their ways of dealing with her, their welcome could still be felt across her back and ribs. Their angry shouts and accusations ringing in her ears.

The thick leather belt that was a part of her gear was missing as well as what remained of her weapons, her tunic hung loosely about her. When she lifted the maroon garment she realized why it was missing, much of her ribs and midsection were wrapped in the same linen. Curious as to the extent of her injuries Asano began to unwrap her bindings, "I would leave those be, the healer took more care with you than necessary." Came a voice from the door, the voice belonged to another guard and she could tell there would be along line of them to come.

Pulling her tunic down quickly in embarrassment as the guard opened the door and stepped over the threshold into her little room.

At this time, Asano decided to speak, "what…are you," she said jerkily. Unused to speaking the Westron tongue even though she had knowledge of it.

The guard smirked a little at her faulty linguistic abilities and strange accent. His eyes glittered in strange manner; not wholly ill natured, but wary and curious.

"So you do speak the common tongue, I was to see if you were awake and if you were, bring you to the commanders," stated the nameless guard.

"I am…to be..eh…executed?" Asano asked of the man.

"I would not know, but come we cannot keep them waiting for long, there is much to do," the guard answered.

Asano stepped closer and allowed the guard to take her arm and lead her from the room. As she walked by she could see into large, wide open, rooms holding many of the injured and with a sudden stab of guilt she wondered how many she herself had wounded or killed. It was suddenly very terrible to behold the suffering she helped cause. Even if part of her wanted to cry out that her share of suffering was worse. At least this way, Asano thought, everyone will suffer, but still that thought was cold comfort and empty of any bravado she could hide behind.

The nameless guard lead her from the house of healing past two whispering healers and then through a deserted side path. Asano imagined the man had been briefed before about what had happened the day before and would try to keep away from crowds.

Soon they came to the top level where the great citadel she had seen in the distance a day before, gleamed unharmed in pearl and silver. Asano was awe inspired, to her it nearly touched the face of the sky she had never seen the like of it before. At the very top was a shining pike of silver with a bright white flag fluttering in the high wind. How in the name of creation, she wondered had this been built. She imagined this was once a home of giant men, who built huge castles if trying to reach the gods.

"How…," she whispered, her voice soft with amazement.

"I suppose you've just seen the splendor of the citadel, as to how it was built that is beyond my reckoning. Save that it was constructed by our great, forefathers in a time long ago," the guard replied. Pride filling his deep voice as he too beheld the tower.

"You guard…this place?" Asano inquired, having forgotten the word for "tower."

"You speak much for someone who does not know the language well. But, yes I did guard the citadel," his voice lowering a bit.

Asano noted that the man spoke in the past tense about his duty, but said nothing about it, it was not her place. She too understood the pain of regretting something.

Making their way across the courtyard she saw that a dead tree stood sadly in the middle of the courtyard and she wondered at it's purpose. Everything else seemed well tended, why leave that corpse of a tree standing. Yet there seemed a sense of reverence about it, something Asano could not grasp, but realized it's importance. This must be apart of the grandeur and history of the place and part of it was in that tree.

The two of them now stood before the great white doors of the citadel when a certain amount of apprehension fell upon Asano. She now stood a few feet away from the commanders of her enemies and she was unsure of how she would fare. There did not seem much of chance of her survival. It was now that she wished that she had not been saved by the glowing figure, and wished instead that she had been left to the mob. Asano was sure could not face death twice, but no matter, her dual nature returned. In reply to her internal cowardice she squared her jaw and prepared to face the decisions of her foes, as well as her own that had now finally caught up to her.

Opening the door the guard said, "good luck, girl soldier. May he be merciful on us both."

Then Asano was inside the great stone body of the tower and it seemed her breath sounded like a bellow and her heart drummed loud as thunder.

Before her was a surprisingly sunlight throne room, the white marble was blindly bright a head of her was a group of men talking amongst themselves. When the large doors shut loudly they finally took notice.

The guard gave her a slight nudge and she was forced to step forward, head held high.

The group ahead silently watched her approach and as she grew closer she was able to make out that there was only three men, a dwarf, and to her eternal amazement the glowing figure who saved her.

The first to approach her was a dark haired man with a solemn face, his clothing was worn yet his stance was regal. Asano could tell almost automatically that she looked upon a made king. A man made of steel and suffering.

Thinking quickly she had to find away to evoke some sort of mercy from him. Some would call this cowardice, and Asano would probably agree with them, but she found that she would be more useful to her people alive that valiantly dead.

She dropped to her knees suddenly and pressed her hands and forehead to the cool face of the marble tiles. Prostrating herself in the hopes of winning some mercy. With her face hidden they would not see her burning in shame. But by the heavens above! Asano wanted to live! To be able to go home and help the people that she left behind.

This sudden motion rather spooked some of those present; especially the broad shouldered blonde man who gripped the hilt of his blade. They knew she was a haradrim and expected some fierce reprisal for her capture even though she remained in their hands.

Aragorn did not seem so perturbed or uneasy, certainly she was inscrutable, but there was still five of them and one of her and she was injured. The ratio seemed in their favor. There seemed little to fear from here yet.

"Is this the one you rescued Legolas from the crowd," the dark haired man inquired turning to the glowing figure.

"Yes, the very one Aragorn," Legolas, the now named elf answered.

Turning her head slightly, Asano was able to get a better look at the elf man; he was tall, a little more than all present, curious blue eyes that changed shade, straight black eye brows and perfect bow lips that not even her handsome Karn had possessed. Once possessed, but no longer, she thought sadly. Asano noted that he was built much like the men of Harad; lean, but strong and long-legged. Except that he was blonde, white as any of the people of the west and his skin glowed. All in all, Asano thought, he was unbearable beautiful and that made her flush fiercely. Shaking her head Asano could not believe herself, this was no time to be going about admiring handsome elf-man and blushing like an untried maiden. And if there was one thing Asano was not was a maiden, not any more.

The man named Aragorn reached down and taking her wrists, pulled her to her feet to meet his steely-blue eyes. Much to her surprise and delight he began to speak to her in her own language. He said once again he was Aragorn, chief of the northern rangers and asked of which part of Harad she hailed from. Asano answered that she was from Near Harad where her clan had settled close to the Harnen River in the desert.

She did not understand at first, but there was something about this man that made her want to be honest, to not prevaricate, to lay everything before him. She spoke quickly and frantically to Aragorn gripping his wrists in return. Speaking first of her father, the Ra-Huru, then of her dead brothers lying on the field that it was important that they not be buried. But instead set ablaze to release their souls.

Asano saw that she had gotten a bit ahead of him that she would have to slow down and not ask so much of a foreign commander. He questioned her again; this time if she spoke westron. When she said yes, her released her hands and turned to face his companions.

Legolas watched the young woman with mild interest, in all his many years and the many people he had met he had yet to meet a person from the south lands. Legolas was intrigued with the woman's appearance and language. She was no longer wearing the turban or scarf and her maroon tunic was loose; without her copper and leather armor she was more narrow than he thought. The woman's hair; black and curly was long and braided with golden twine, which was done in a similar style of own kin. In her small round ears were many dangling gold coins: starting at the lobe and ending at the tip of the shell. Her skin was light brown, her nose straight and broad and her lips were plush and wide. Since her arrival he could feel the weight of her green eyed gaze on him. She seemed as curious about him as he was of her.

Legolas watched as Aragorn spoke with the woman in her own tongue. He was equally as astonished as she was, although he did not show it, what could Aragorn not do? When had he taken the time to learn the far language of the Haradrim. She spoke quickly and was surprised by it's sound; it was not smooth or musical, but instead bounded rhythmically up and down. It was not like anything he had heard before, and though old it sounded lively making her seem more excitable than she was. It was as strange and exotic as the woman herself, even a little harsh at the same time. Aragorn soon stopped her, and seemed to ask her something which she assented to. He let go of her wrists ad turned to face them.

"This my friends is Asano of Near Harad. Daughter of a War lord…" and it looked as if he would have continued, but the woman, Asano had other ideas.

Asano quickly spoke up, lest they get the wrong idea about who she was, "Ra, I…..talk for myself," she said in a thickly accented voice.

If Aragorn had been thrown off guard, Legolas watched, he did not show it. Instead he gestured for her to continue with a gentle dip of his head. To his right the easily riled Eomer frowned deeply and looked like he was about to say something. Though for now he was stolid and silent, arms crossed over his chest. Legolas then looked over at his friend Gimli and smirked a little at the goings-on, Gimli returned the expression with a wry smile the brashness of the woman amused him as well as intrigued Legolas. It took strength to stand before one's enemies and not flinch.

"Ra in return for my life being saved by , I wish to help you," Asano said firmly. First looking quickly to Legolas hoping he understood her gratitude even if she couldn't rightly say it.

Then someone other than Aragorn spoke; it was the old man dressed in immaculate white. His blue eyes stared sharply at her under brisling brows.

"And how would you help us? If we are to truly believe you" the old man asked.

Ah yes, Asano thought, here is the suspicion I hoped for, I was beginning to get nervous. This Aragorn is far too kind. Smirking she turned to face the old man looking him straight in the eyes.

"True old sir, little I can do to make you trust me. Except my word," Asano said as calmly as she could keeping her voice steady and strong.

"How would you help us? Your master has already massed his armies behind his walls and will soon move to take back the free world," the old man explained. He seemed to be pushing for an answer that wouldn't be obtuse.

Anger flared inside of Asano and her temper was ready to take over, "My Master! Is not inside those black walls!" She exclaimed, not in a shout, but a clear statement of fact, filled with vehemence. "He is in the desert fighting those who want to kill us."

Aragorn smiled at the old man, "there's hope for this one Gandalf. She is the daughter of a chief perhaps she can persuade the others to follow her in changing sides."

The blonde man who had been quiet most of the time spoke up suddenly and furiously, "Aragorn! You would use enemy soldiers! They could turn on us at the final moment!"

Asano frowned deeply at such an implication, but didn't speak because she was now a turn-coat and not quite deserving trust as of yet, so it seemed to her.

"Eomer raises a good question Aragorn," the dwarf said, "how can we trust this woman."

Aragorn it seemed wanted to leave that up to Asano and turning to her, "how would you have us believe your word."

Asano took a deep breath and looked first at the elf, Legolas whose stare was enigmatic and constant.

"I know being your enemy does not create trust….. But if I may Ra, I will hold this place as dear as I hold my home….. My life was saved in this place, so now I…in debt to you and to Ra-Leglas." Asano explained, now feeling in return the full force of elfish discernment upon her character. Legolas' perspicacity was powerful indeed, it made her sweat from nerves.

"For a debt you are willing to turn against your people, possibly kill those you once fought beside," the wizard Gandalf replied.

"I sacrifice for them, I do this…for them," was Asano's answer. Her frustration with herself over not being able to say what she wanted to say was growing. Why did she not pay better attention to that Westron speaking slave.

"So what are you willing to sacrifice, what would you give up," the old man Continued to inquire, pressing her with his mind.

"I give you….infor..information about battles. I give my life," she answered quickly. Trying to rein in her agitation at the constant pressure that not only the old man was putting on her but Aragorn as well.

"Well," came the gravely voice of the dwarf, "don't die right away woman, you would waste all the effort the elf and I put into saving your hide."

Legolas smiled, little effort had been needed to subdue the people and take her away.

The tension finally broke like a wave over a rock wall and Asano found she could breathe again. The old wizard sighed then turned his gaze from her to face Aragorn again.

"So the decision must be made; do we attack at the Morgul Gate or do we go straight on to the Black Gate itself."

"Frodo was last seen going through the Morgul Gate, the Dark Lord would least expect an attack there. For he would not think anyone would dare the venture," Aragorn said.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. I can no longer say where he is or even if he's alive," Gandalf replied sadly.

"I believe he still lives. If Sauron had the ring we would know. So we must decide the Morgul Gate or the Black Gate," Aragorn explained with certainty in his voice.

"Aragorn, those gates are guarded by more than just orcs. A sleepless terror abides there; it is of the like of which no mortal could stand. You could not do this even if you brought every man capable of bearing arms," Legolas pronounced. He knew that Aragorn had more courage than any man alive, but he could not say that for the rest.

The Black Gates, Asano had been told about them by other soldiers ones that had seen them, they said that they were great and terrible. They were like jagged black teeth grinning at the sky emanating dark terror, only fools went to the Black gates.

Then Asano remembered something, the last great battle; every soldier of the Dark Lord knew it even though it had never been told to them. It was there implanted like a seed germinating as time went by. As their days grew numbered the plan became clearer, if they were to do something it would have to be soon. For the mouth of hell was smiling readying itself for utter bloody death.

Asano shuddered and blanched, how she ever thought peace would come to her this way she could not understand.

"Ra! You must not take the ghost gate…eh…do instead what is ex.. Expected. Go to the gate of Black teeth," she informed them. Her voice shaking with both fear and conviction.

All eyes turned to look at her, judging whether they should believe her, "Please! Ra….go to the black one. Or He will come out from the ghost gate to you. Strike before struck."

"Yes, it would draw all eyes, even His away from Frodo. It would give him clear passage across the Gorgoroth," Gandalf replied. Sudden understanding dawning upon his ancient brow. "We must willingly walk into a trap. And we must go soon for the hasty stroke often goes astray."

Aragorn was silent in dark contemplation, then he spoke, "have every able bodied man and horse ready to ride in two days time. We are going to the Black Gate for this last stand." Then quietly to himself, "Anduril I fear you shall not be sheathed again, not until whatever end."

With that the meeting of the Commanders of the West came to an end. Gimli stood and grumbled out loud, "certainty of death, small chance of survival, what are we waiting for."

Eomer who had been who had been stubborn and stony, relented and went to round up his remaining men and see his sister.

Asano still stood, unsure of what to do with herself as people began to move about in a hurried fashion. She imagined she was still in the custody of her captors and there by subject to their orders. So she could not just leave the citadel on her own.

When the guard came to retrieve her, Aragorn called out, "hold Beregond a moment."

They both froze and while Beregond the guard saluted, Asano met his eyes steadly.

"This is a dangerous rouse we have planned, on the information you have told us. Is this the sacrifice you spoke of."

"Ra, I have lost much, but….this I give gladly," she said.

Curious, Aragorn inquired, "why?"

"I do not know Ra, I do not know," Asano answered honestly. Allowing a bit of the weight she was feeling to creep into her voice.

"Very well, Beregond you may return her to the house of healing. For now lady Asano shall abide there." Then speaking to her again, "for your safety and others I expect, you are not allowed to leave the premises of the house. Unless with an escort." With his final words spoken Asano's guard took her away.

"You think she's dangerous, Legolas," Aragorn asked as he turned to his elven friend.

Legolas watched her go, black curls swaying as she departed, "yes," and in many ways, he added silently.

Aragorn nodded, "if you can, find out anything there is to know about her. My heart tells me she is not wholly evil, but your keen discernment would help me greatly."

"I will do what I must Aragorn," and he would, Legolas thought. He would dig like a dwarf for treasure to get through her green barriers and know the mind she so stubbornly blocked from him. The woman may have had fierce strength on her side, but no one was as calculating as Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

- This is a term I made up: Ra- lord. Ra-Huru- great lord.

It's not real Haradrim, I don't know if Professor Tolkien made a language for them. If he did let me know.

I always appreciate reviews: What I'm doing right, or wrong, or just give me praise (yeah! Praise) You can even insult me (I hope you don't.)

-Fael


	3. March 17th: Ch 3

__

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah no money, yada, yada, yada, not mine.

****

March 17th: Conversations in the Healing House

The healer had left her alone on a grassy porch, overlooking the rest of the houses of healing. From her position she could see the lower circles of the great city; some were still smoldering down below where great gray-white clouds billowed toward the sky.

Now that things had calmed and for the time being Asano was left to her own devices, which meant she would start thinking again. But not of herself, she thought of the other soldiers that might have been captured, were they receiving the same mercies as she? Were any alive at all? Of course, she thought, it could not be possible that she was the only one to survive the battle. No, more of my brothers must have lived; we will ask the king to let us return to our homes. Then Asano's thoughts returned to her own family who seemed entire worlds away.

Her mind turned to her aging father; her lord, her Ra-huru. She knew he had not wanted her to go, all her brothers were dead and her sisters either married with children or too young to go. That was one of the reasons why she had offered to go. Another was to keep her father from going; he had lost his sword arm in their last clan war and could no longer fight so well. Besides, her people needed the Ra-huru more than they needed Asano, or at least that was how she reasoned it.

Turning her face to the south, she closed her eyes and as the wind blew across it she imagined she could smell the cooking spices and hear the beating of the drums. If she concentrated hard enough Asano found herself back home. There! She could see Mata, her older sister singing as she did her weaving and her father sitting outside their family tent sharpening a small dagger for Daro, her youngest nephew. Asano along with Cheva, her baby sister would take the family cattle down to the Harnen to water them. While there the two would splash in the shore line and sing bawdy songs that they would be scolded for if heard.

Then a north wind blew cold behind her and she turned toward it, Asano opened her eyes to the blurred image of the elf-man, Legolas. She was surprised to find that her eyes were brimming with tears she didn't know were there. For a moment a flash of concern and sympathy passed across the elf's measureless blue eyes. Quickly though, it passed, Asano blinked and scrubbed her tears away.

"Ra," she bowed at the waist, "you need something."

She watched Legolas move through the arched door way and came to stand beside her. He was not exactly smiling, but his face was friendly and beseeching in a way.

"I was visiting two of my dear, young, friends; one who was injured in the battle and is receiving healing in these fair houses," Legolas explained. "I saw that you were standing here by your lonesome, so I came to speak with you."

"Why?" Asano asked suspiciously.

"May I do as I wish? If I want to speak with you or anyone else it is my choice," Legolas answered quirking an eyebrow; gesturing for her to respond.

Asano crossed her arms over her chest and sat back on the ground. She looked back up at the elf who gracefully sat down beside her both now facing the troubling east.

"Were you thinking of your home? Is that why you look south?" He inquired.

"Yes, family waits for me. I hope I get…to go back," she replied. Turning to the elf-man beside her.

"I also hope I will get a chance to return to the forests of my home in Mirkwood," he said a little sadly for he had heard the call of the gulls in Pelargir, and their cries were seductive. He knew he would not find peace under beech limbs any more.

"You live in …a forest, with trees, that the word," Asano said.

"Yes, great trees but come tell me of yourself. I have never met the like of you before," Legolas cajoled trying to get the woman to speak about herself, so that he might divine her purposes.

Asano put off her guard by the fairness of his face and voice as well as his speech with her readily told him about herself. And during this time Legolas listened attentively and she marveled at the idea of this not quite human being; this elf that to her eyes belonged to two different worlds should take such interest her up till now mundane existence.

After she told him much of her life, the elf studied her face for a moment then inquired, "What do the markings on your face mean? They do not come off?"

It took Asano a moment to understand what he was talking about and then touching the skin under her eyes. She smiled indulgently at him as if it were obvious, to her it was.

"Oh that….tattoo, they mean I am grown woman."

"When was this done to you?" He asked reaching out to touch the marked skin. Strangely it was rather pretty; those dots, they drew attention to her eyes.

Asano jerked back in surprise in the past only Karn had touched her like that. The memory of him, all the memories of him were painful.

Smiling and holding back her tears, Asano said, "sorry."

"No, I should not have been so forward," Legolas replied. He marveled at the feel of her skin; it was clean and smooth.

Then silence descended upon the pair as they sat on the ground, the waning sun was covered by a cloud and a shallow darkness covered the city.

Legolas watched Asano pull her legs to her chest and looking toward Mordor shuddered as a shadow suddenly fell over her. It alarmed him, he had seen fear, despair, and rage cover many even those of his friends. Even himself when they lost both Gandalf and Boromir.

Asano could feel Him staring at her; it was as if he was right behind her shoulder. Crushing her with his gaze the shadow in her mind grew leeching away her precious control of her thoughts and self. She knew he was tightening his control over his troops after his failure on the Pellenor and Oh! Was it a fight to keep herself above the dark waters.

There was a cool touch to her hand and her elf companion said, "A shadow has descended upon what has happened?"

"He is close. So close to this land, I feel like he can reach out for me," Asano answered.

"You must learn to fight Him," Legolas explained taking her hands in his.

"I know! But a part of him is there!" She exclaimed, her voice a little frantic, "always there! In my my….mind!"

To calm the woman's growing anxiety Legolas cupped her dark face in his pale hands and said, "Then instead turn your mind to what would please you." He looked determinedly into her shocked green eyes, "think of your home in the drifting sands…think of me."

Gaining control of herself Asano shook her head and pulled away. The shadow had departed for now; the dark lord had turned his mind to his own brooding thoughts. She now found herself in close proximity to Legolas and it made her nervous in the kind of way she had not felt since she was considered still a girl.

"I could not think of you…as you say Ra," she said bluntly to his face.

Legolas felt the sharp jab of rejection, one which he was rather unfamiliar with. He was doing his best to be kind to her, but she was stubborn and the obtuseness of the situation was making them both uncomfortable.

Human women were a mystery to him in his long life most of his dealings with mortals had been with men and women were both like and unlike them. "Why will you not," Legolas asked.

"I do not know you well, Ra," she answered simply, as if that was that. Asano already had one stranger in her thoughts eating away her mind she didn't need another one.

Right then their time together ended the gloom of an ending day was coming and the old healer had come to take Asano back to her room. The aged man was a stickler for rest when it came to his patients.

"I will come back to speak with you Asano," Legolas said firmly.

She gave a slight half-cocked smile, "do as you will Ra."

Legolas watched the woman go, walking ahead of the healer. Her injuries almost unapparent, her bearing pride in the face of all her former adversaries. He did like her as difficult, arrogant in a quiet way, and proud as she was. If she was not really a princess, she deserved to be one for Asano acted the part perfectly.

"Ah! One last moment Ra," Asano turned, "ask Ra Argon to burn bodies of the Haradrim, even if it must be with orcs."

"I will do so as a favor from one friend to another, but I expect more politeness on your part," He replied.

Her face was inscrutable and she gave him a considering stare before turning on her heel and heading back to her room.

Once Asano had departed, Legolas quickly left the grassy porch in search of Aragorn. On the way out of the houses of healing he came upon young Pippin who was returning to Merry with one of his suppers. Legolas could not help but smile; one had to wonder where all that food went in such a small creature.

"Oh! Hello Legolas. I thought you had already left the houses. What are you still doing here?" Pippin asked staring up the very tall elf.

"When I left you fellows, I went to visit the Haradrim lady," he answered.

Pippin nearly dropped the tray of food and exclaimed, "You have seen her, the Haradrim woman! Is she quite horrible to look at?"

Legolas laughed; obviously the inquisitive Pippin had heard the rumors as well about the physical attributes of Asano. "No fangs, at least none that I have seen; the lady is not monstrous at all. I find that her face is very pleasing to look at," Legolas replied. "If you get a chance to see her you should. Now if you will excuse me I must seek out Aragorn."

Legolas did find Aragorn standing outside the citadel near the prow-like pinnacle that jutted out into city staring intently into the fiery horizon of Mordor.

"Aragorn, perhaps you should rest we have much to do before the end. Already the weight of your worries is beginning to show," Legolas said as he came to stand by his friend. At closer inspection he saw how Aragorn for a moment did indeed look old as if the history and passed shames of his forefathers sat upon his back. The whole of the world's future in some way was in his hands. Legolas could not imagine the pressure that his friend was under.

"He knows of our plan and has fallen for the trap, but still I worry," Aragorn replied. "For Frodo and Sam and everyone else who believes in me; if I could I would fight this alone."

Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "we would not let you though, and your friends will follow you to the ends of Middle Earth Aragorn. Even if that means hearing Gimli sing more of Dwarfish folklore."

Aragorn chuckled, his mood had lightened and said, "thank you my friend you reassure me although I don't think Gimli will be quite pleased. Now tell me have seen Asano? What do you think of her?"

Legolas was quite as he considered his thoughts. What did he think of her? It was not clear to him yet.

"She poses no threat to us Aragorn. If she did or does it would not be by her own making."

"How so?" Aragorn inquired, unsure of this response.

"Sauron has vile and insidious connection with all his slaves. So that they maybe under his control at all times," Legolas answered.

"And you believe she is under his control," he questioned.

"No. Not wholly, for her will is growing in strength now that she is free of his armies. But he is still a contemptuous shadow in the back of her mind that needs exorcising," Legolas explained.

"We ride to battle there is no time for healing," Aragorn replied.

"Mayhap through battle she can free herself," Legolas said.

Looking at the elf a little surprised, "you mean take her with us."

"You plan on letting Pippin go, why not her; she's even more capable in battle," he responded jumping to Asano's defense.

"It also takes her closer to Sauron, who still may I remind you has a foot hold in her mind," Aragorn argued. It was not that he thought her an enemy; it was dangerous for the woman as well as others if she were to fall under his control again.

"Aragorn let her face her demon like you must. Let her go," Legolas cajoled.

Aragorn's mouth tightened for a moment and then he stated, "she may go, but let whatever happens be on your head; for you desired this so."

"Legolas's mood curdled at Aragorn's words for now Asano was more or less his responsibility.

"One last thing, this comes from Asano herself. A humble request," Legolas said remembering the favor.

Aragorn sighed, now he really did want to rest, "what does the lady beg of?"

"She asks that the Haradrim dead be not buried, but burned instead even if it's with the orcs," Legolas requested.

He was not sure if Aragorn would acquiesce, Asano might be asking too much too soon. But he did understand her desire if his elven brothers had perished he too would not rest until they all were properly buried and lamented.

"Let her wish be granted, but the dead will not be burned with the orcs but on their own," Aragorn finally answered.

Legolas felt relieved and smiled, "thank you Aragorn."

Asano was feeling anxious that night so sleep would not come and the hours passed slowly. She sat on her bed, back to the wall resting her ribs; hoping for the blue moon light to break through the clouds and cut through the gloomy darkness of late evening.

For most of that night she found that her thoughts had moved away from her home and family and family to a single person, Legolas. She felt a little ashamed; her first love, Karn had barely been dead three days and already she was thinking of another man. It was a betrayal she was sure to his memory, but still the elf's enigmatic visage returned. She imagined he was capable of charm; yet he wasn't trying to be and he was kind to her when he did not have to. Maybe, perhaps, she admired him for that; for being frank with her.

At some point that night as she dozed lightly like a cat there came a soft knocking at the door. Opening her eyes she found that now her room was blue with moon light, and Asano realized that it was either very late or very early she was not sure which.

The knocking came again a bit louder than before. Rising Asano went to it and peaked through a grated little window in the door. Peering out she saw that it was Legolas, returning much soon than she imagined.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered fiercely.

"I want to show you something," Legolas whispered back.

"What is it," she inquired.

"I will show you," he replied mysteriously as he opened the door.

"I'm not allowed to leave house. You not remember what happened last time," she said.

"You will not get caught, trust me," he said reaching out and taking her hand pulling her into the hallway.

She watched as Legolas stripped off a cloak of grey material. As he move it about her shoulders and hooked it together it seemed to flow like water, so it didn't seem entirely grey.

"This cloak will disguise you. For this is made of special cloth which will hide you if you wish not to be seen," Legolas explained.

"How can that be?" She asked enchanted by the idea as they moved soundlessly down the hall, out a side door and down a flight of stairs.

"This cloak was made in the secret land of Lorien so not even I am sure of its make; except that it was crafted by the lady Galadriel. Now you must be silent till were out," Legolas said keeping watch with his sharp eyes.

Together they moved through the dark and quiet stairs and hallways every once and while stopping to hide in corners as watchmen passed by. All the time Asano was aware of Legolas's presence next to her, how never for a moment did he let go of her hand and neither did she of his.

"We nearly there?" she asked as they moved away from one alley way to a gate door.

"Nearly," was her answer from the dark?

Asano was not sure of the amount of time that passed but she knew it had not been very long. Soon they passed one last nearly invisible door onto the opened field of the Pellenor and she was amazed to find how cleared it was. Mounds had been raised for the fallen, in a far corner she could make out not a burial mound, but a pile of bodies she was not sure.

Legolas pulled at her hand and Asano was forced to look to her right. The sight before her was a surprising one. A great bonfire, no! A funeral pyre was burning away. So huge was the blaze that it's sharp tongues licked at the late night sky. It seemed as though stars were being born; bursting from bright, mournful death to cool and freeze in the altitudes of the black-matted sky.

Asano yanked free of her companion and dashed toward the fire, could it be what she so dearly hoped it was. She was surprised she could run for she could barely breath at this moment. Asano stopped a few feet from the fire; the intense heat keeping her back. She could see in the flames the many withering bodies of her companions and knew that some where in there Karn was being set free.

"You startled me," Legolas stated as she came up beside her. He had run after here thinking some rash humor had come over her.

"You…you asked," she said softly in shock as she stared unblinkingly into the pyre.

"Of course, I said I would, did I not promise," Legolas said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, thank you," Asano replied chocking back tears of relief and thankfulness.

For a while the two stood in silence together. Reaching out across the darkness for one another they clasped hands; watching the funeral pyre burn.

"There is a saying among some of my people," Asano began, "that life is sand on the winds; you go where it blows you."

"Then let us hope that the winds are fair this night and cast these wandering spirits to peace," Legolas said.

Asano nodded silently, she imagined that the bodies with in the flames cracked like egg shells and from the yolk came their spirits climbing the flames like a step ladder to the other world.

Kneeling down she picked up a handful of dirt and let it sift through her fingers; a light breeze caught at the falling particles and blew them up into the fire.

"The wind blew me here, and it seems it not done yet," Asano stated as the last of the silt poured from her hand.

"Where the wind blows I imagine it will take us both," Legolas replied. Asano looked and smirked, except this time it was a glad one.

__

WEEEEEEEE! I'm done with chapter 3, if anyone's still reading stay with me. I know I take forever but hang in there

Thanks to all who reviewed, you make want to keep this up.

-Fael


	4. March 18th: Ch 4

Oh my god! Did this one take for ever! It just didn't want to get written, but I'm victorious! Here it is another written chapter with more fun to come. I hope no one's too upset with me for taking so long.

Disclaimer: same song and dance.

****

March 18th: Asano marches with the Host

"No enemies remained upon the roads east as far as the crossroads of the fallen king. All was now ready for the last throw."

Asano had been startled awake that day and had not realized she had fallen asleep. The banging at the door came again and she was out of bed so quick her vision spun.

"What! Who….who is it! What you want," She called at the door; agitated.

The door flung open and in came Beregond the guard from a day ago.

"Well! Lady Soldier turns out your going with the host," Beregond exclaimed.

"What. Host." She said confused.

"The army that was being prepared yesterday is leaving today. By lord Aragorn's order you will be coming as well," he exclaimed. "But first we must go to the armory to get you new weapons and retrieve your armor."

Armor, yes, Asano just remembered that she had any at all. Her fall from the Mumak had caused her to loose or destroy what weapons she had she certainly didn't remember having any when she was caught.

Arriving at the armory she was welcomed by the sight of a dozen or so men milling about collecting, selecting, or laying out weapons.

"So lady what are you proficient with," Beregond inquired.

"What are you offering," she replied looking about.

"Your pick the order says," he answered.

Nodding her head she walked about perusing slowly the weapons that were laid out. The men around her were quickly gathering weapons without much thought. But not Asano she took her time in selection. Weapons were like people in away one cannot take a person for who they are at first glance weapons were like that too; just because a sword was beautiful did not mean that it was a good sword. It could have iron that was too brittle its impurities would shatter it, or the steel was too inflexible or maybe overly flexible and would break in half. There were so many variables in the construction of a proper weapon that Asano could not just grab one and be satisfied.

Finally she came upon a sword that would work for her; perhaps it would need to be sharpened, but she deemed it was a good sword. It was not so long as many other men chose; it was also curved like a scimitar near to the point it might have been of umbar make. For she had seen some pirates in her time carry similar weapons. Lastly, she chose an axe half the size of her sword Asano was also a capable axe woman. She enjoyed the axe against the sword; there was something primal about the brute force needed for an axe in contrast to the artful delicacy of the sword. Asano smiled proudly as she the axe a trial swing, the sword was for cleaving, but the axe; it's only purpose was for crushing.

"Hmmm. Fine choices, I knew you were a strong one," Beregond said finding her amid the other soldiers. "Let's get your armor."

"It was strange, when she put her armor back on how she felt more like herself again; like her haradrim self again. As they made their way from the armory Asano felt herself sliding back into her cool, confident stride which she developed soon after joining the haradrim armies. It felt good to be back in the familiar; in what she understood.

The two made their way to the last place she expected; the stables, where there were horses! Asano was not exactly familiar with horses, and not ones of those sizes. Desert horses were more compact than the beasts before, they were larger than any horse she had seen at home.

"I am to ride those?" Asano asked surprised.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" he inquired in return.

Asano made a non-committal noise which sounded to everyone else like a rather undignified grunt.

"HA! So there is something you cannot do," Beregond laughed. "But don't worry, climb on and I'll teach you the basics."

Embarrassingly enough, Asano whimpered as one of the great beasts stomped its heavy hoof and nickered at her, but she did as she told and pulled herself up.

Legolas was the first to wake Gimli that morning as no one had the courage to do so. Escaping a flying axe-half that embedded itself into the wall, he went to go find Pippin to see if he was getting ready to depart.

He found the young hobbit with his cousin, Merry. "Good morning Legolas! How are you?" Merry asked cheerily from his bed.

"Quite well, I have just escaped from waking Gimli," he answered.

"You woke Gimli! And escaped with all your limbs," Pippin exclaimed.

"How brave of you Legolas, first you speak with wild, haradrim princesses and then waking sleeping dwarves. Elves can do anything," Merry said.

Ah, so Pippin has informed you of the Haradrim woman," Legolas replied.

"He has, tell me what will become of her? Is she a prisoner?" Merry inquired.

"She is going with us and will share the same fate as everyone else," Legolas answered.

Merry made an indignant noise and sat up straighter, "why can she go and I must stay behind."

Legolas stepped up and sat beside the young hobbit, "Merry my friend, you have already done more than even I. So, stay and wait; you might still have another chance to fight," he replied.

Merry nodded understanding what the elf was saying, but still not liking staying behind while Pippin went to face peril and death on his own.

"Don't worry Merry; I'll try matching equal with you so that I might have a story or two to tell. Oh, I hope I get a chance to tell Frodo-"

With that the room fell deadly silent. It wasn't that they did not want to talk about Frodo and Sam, or that they did not think about them. In fact, they thought about the two all the time even though they never spoke of them. There was a certain amount of guilt and shame involved with it as well. Guilt and shame over letting Frodo and Sam go all alone and may be not having the courage to follow them into the most terrible place on Earth.

Legolas thought to himself that he was already thinking and speaking of the two hobbits in the past tense. Like Frodo and Sam were already dead. Gandalf and Aragorn still spoke of hope for the hobbits; this whole plan was based on the belief Frodo and Sam were still alive struggling toward the mountain. Legolas, he knew he was old, lived long enough to so many things that it was difficult to believe those two small hobbits lived. He looked at Merry and Pippin knowing what they had been through, but also knowing but also knowing that they were now capable of defending themselves. Many of his perceptions had changed; hobbits were small soldiers, the forgotten eastern people were no longer mountains, but people that did not leave his thoughts.

"Legolas are you alright," Pippin asked, pulling him back to the present.

"Yes I'm fine," he replied then to change the mood he smiled, "now I've come to see if you're getting ready to depart. We'll be leaving in about 3 hours so you must get ready."

"Oh my! So soon," Pippin said, nerves creeping in.

"Yes, so soon," Legolas repeated.

So, learning how to ride a horse was not as difficult as Asano imagined. She had been given a mare that had a good demeanor and solid legs, Asano named her; Tali and soon they were getting on splendidly. Beregond helped her down and returned her to the healer for one final look over before she left.

This healer was an old woman with a lined face; her eyes pinned her down and gave her a searching look, "Let's have a look at your ribs and the bruises on your head."

Hesitantly, she pulled up her tunic, unused to strangers poking at her. The healer in her village was a nasty old woman, who was practically everyone's grandmother.

"Come, come! I have a daughter your age," the old woman said, exasperatedly, yanking the tunic off.

The healer poked listening for the sounds she made and whether the noises were pained. She allowed the old woman to unwrap the linen binding her ribcage. Asano was given the chance to see herself; her abdomen was covered in purple-red marks, she was sure one was in the shape of a foot. Even the flesh of her breasts looked a little discolored, which made her wince from the memory.

"Yes, they certainly let you have it, but lucky for you nothing broken," the healer stated catching her wince.

"I am….alright," Asano inquired.

"Hmmm, better than most I've seen. Let's see your head," she said eyeing her critically. Then looking at her head and scalp inspecting what remained.

"Hmm. Hrmm. Humph," was the old woman's final thoughts on Asano's head.

"I'm good," she asked.

"Yes, you'll certainly make it to battle," the healer replied. "Afterwards, well we'll leave that to fate."

Asano agreed, thanked the old healer, dressed and re-armored herself. Having nothing else to do or gather, she took her weapons found Beregond and went back to the stables where Tali waited.

"Here's where I say farewell lady," Beregond said.

"Not coming with me," she replied, surprised and a little dismayed.

"No, I'm off to my lead my own company, and I must gather my men," he explained as some pride returned to his dark, deep set eyes.

"Oh! Be safe then Bergon," Asano said, she could not quite place her feelings at the idea of this nearly stranger of man going off, leaving her where she was and could possibly die and she would never know. Asano didn't know why that bothered her, but it did.

"Yes, I hope so and you as well. Before I would have resented hearing that from someone like you, but now all I have to say is; I hope we meet again," Beregond said then bowed and left.

Asano was touched by the guard's kindness; there was something about eminent battles that brought out the sentiment in people. It certainly brought it out in her; tucking her sword and axe away she climbed up on Tali and made her way out into the sun.

Not knowing where to go she went looking for a familiar face. Turning Tali she headed toward the gathering Calvary ahead of the growing army behind them.

Trotting forward through a company of men she noticed how much they all looked like Aragorn; weathered, tall, and dark. Several turned and stared as she went by whispering amongst themselves in a language she didn't know. In front of her she saw Aragorn talking with the old man; the wizard, if she remembered correctly.

Going forward Asano went to speak with him, "Ra! Ra Aragon!" she said grabbing his attention.

Aragorn turned at the sound of the voice and found the Haradrim woman astride a rather beautiful mare.

"Yes, Lady Asano, I see you are prepared to leave," he said as she approached.

"I thank you Ra, for the horse. I wish also to ride with you," Asano requested, bow her head.

"As you wish, you may ride beside Legolas and Gimli and when we arrive at the Black Gate you shall come with us. So now with certainty all races are represented." Aragorn said in that grave soft voice that never seemed to be raised for he didn't need to yell for people to listen. For Asano listening to Aragorn was as easy as listening to Sauron when he desired it.

Bowing her head again she replied, "thank you Ra, you give me much."

Looking about in interest she watched the men lining up, preparing for the trumpets to sounds and the army to march fourth. All was ready; the shining Calvary was many hundreds and hundreds of men in bright helms and tall spears. It was like seeing her own army made of different people, but with the same pride and desperation for success.

More horsemen were arriving, two she took immediate notice of; they looked exactly alike from the way their hair was braided to the design of their light armor. They were twins and like Legolas beside them they were elves. She nearly fell from her horse, three at once!

"Good morning Ra Legolas," Asano said trying her best to seem confident. It had taken her this long to get used to Legolas and his different ness and now there was two more.

"Asano how are you today," Legolas answer smiling when she spoke to him.

"I must return your cloak," she said pulling it from her saddlebag she had been given.

"No, it is alright, you keep it," legolas replied pushing it back into her arms.

From behind came a familiar gruff voice and Asano leaned over to her side to see, "that was made by the lady Galadriel and your giving it away."

"Gimli, I'm not giving yours away and I give mine as a gift to a new friend. It's your Asano," legolas said.

"So, who is this fine friend of yours, Prince Legolas," asked one of the twins beside him.

"This is Asano, from the lands of Near Harad, she is coming with us to face the dark lord," he answered.

"Ah, there have not been many people of your kind to turn against Sauron," said the other twin who had yet to speak.

Asano immediately turned her darkening gaze to the elf who had spoken so rudely to her.

"You have my name Ra;" she said icely, "now give me yours."

"Why," he asked baiting her.

Legolas watched and sensed the bad air building between them, he didn't understand why Elrohir was doing this, but he suspected that it was caused by the natural distrust of all of Sauron's minions; former or not.

"So we may make proper judgments," she explained.

They eyed each other before Elrohir finally answered, "I am Elrohir, son of Elrond half-elven of Imladris."

Then the first twin spoke to ease the considerable dislike that was growing between Asano and Elrohir, "I am Elladan, lady. I'm sure it is honor to meet one from such equally ancient lands."

Very good, Asano thought, this one must be a diplomat as well as a warrior. She bowed her head and replied tersely, "kind words Ra."

With that she turned her horse and walked it to stand behind Aragorn, rather upset with the treatment she received though she should have expected it eventually.

Legolas glared at the princes of Imladris, "a little out of line Elrohir, she is trying to make amends."

"But isn't what we always do with their kind; forgive and forgive," Elrohir seethed.

"Elrohir perhaps you should try and actually forgive," Legolas stated steering his horse to stand beside Asano.

The twins had the life of the eldar and although Elrohir had many years to get over his mother's passing he could not for the eldar have long memories.

At that moment the horns were blown over the walls of Minas Tirith, people at the walls began to shout and call farewell and wave. Here began the last throw for Middle Earth.

They veered eastward as soon as they began down the great road to the causeway. Asano had never seen a country so wide and so green before, everywhere she looked was and flat until the land reached the bordering mountains of Ephel Duath. Where they went towering jaggedly into the sky, they were not called the mountains of shadow for nothing.

"Where are we going?" Asano inquired of Legolas.

"First we are going to Osgiliath, then onto Mordor," he answered.

"Ozgelath? Where is that," she asked again.

"It is the ancient city of Gondor, before Minas Tirith when it was known as Minas Anor there was Osgiliath and the stewards of Gondor have been trying to reclaim it for many lives of men," Legolas explained.

"They have it now," Asano stated.

"Yes, but only because the enemy has abandoned it to retreat back to the gates," he replied.

For a while they were silent and trodded along, Asano noticed that Elrohir, the twin that did not like her occasionally turned, looked and frowned slightly at her.

"Your attracting all kinds of attention aren't you lass?" came Gimlet's grumbling voice.

Roused from her daydreaming she said, "Hmm, oh" noticing Elrohir again, "if Ra wishes to say something he should," Then huffed with disdain, her dislike growing.

"Well lassy, if you need it, we'll cross axes with the pointy-ear," Gimli said brazenly because of course Legolas was listening.

"Careful master Dwarf unless your posterior wishes to feel every arrow in my quiver," Legolas replied light-heartedly.

"Pointy-ear," she laughed at the irreverent name given to such an ethereal being.

Legolas smiled at her and when he turned back to face the road a delicate point of an elvish ear peeked out at her. What possessed Asano to do what she did she wouldn't know, but the impulse was strong. Reaching out with her long arm she expertly caught and tweaked the unknowingly sensitive ear. Her laughter died before it reached the outside world when he grabbed hold of her hand in his powerful fist and squeezed harder than she ever imagined. Like being caught up in something stronger than steel for even steel bends, but not Legolas he wasn't bending and he was not letting go.

Asano struggled not to fall off Tali as Legolas held onto her hand still near his head, his eyes were shut so he could not see her looking at him, confused and hurting as she tried to pull away. A Shudder passed through him and his grip on her tightened, if Asano had any air in her lungs she would have shouted, she was sure the bones in her hand were rubbing together. Through her pain in the part that was still observing the surroundings she knew this sort of reaction; perhaps not in Legolas himself, but in another man many other times and other more enjoyable circumstances. It seemed that between different races arousal was all the same, Asano was terribly embarrassed she hadn't meant to cause that kind of reaction she hated to imagine what Legolas would think of her now.

Gimli quickly intervened by shoving against the elf's back, shocking him back into reality, "let go of her Legolas before you crush her hand."

Legolas did let go and Asano snatched her hand away, flexing her hand she could feel it throbbing in pain and also tingling as the feeling came back. Asano could not look at him her dark face was burning with humiliation both for herself and Legolas. Tightening the reins in her fists she stared determinedly at the fine detailing on the saddle. The rest of the journey she didn't turn to look or speak to Legolas or Gimli, far too ashamed to even peek at them.

Legolas as well couldn't say anything after the few minutes it took to regain control of himself. He stared stonily ahead boring a whole into the back of Aragorn's skull. He wasn't upset with Asano, how was she to know that that was one of his more sensitive places? What bothered him was that he didn't mind that she had done it. And that made him nervous, nervous about what it all meant. What was Asano, this woman from so far away, that he had never even been there, meant to him?

It was a bright and cool noon when they arrived in Osgiliath there were many men already there; most were soldiers, some were builders. The buildings were made out of the same material as Minas Tirith and as they marched through she saw that what remained of the city was indeed older. It must have been built in better days, more peaceful times; the architectural facades were of delicate flowering vines, curly-ques, and circling spirals. Trellises or those that still stood didn't even look like they were made of stone so thin were they carved.

The vanguard halted and orders were given to refresh the horses and rest while the ferries and boat-bridges were organized to take them across to the eastern side. Asano swung off Tail and tied her next to Legolas and Gimli's horse she quickly raced off away from the dwarf and the elf.

"What has upset Asano," Aragorn inquired after watching her go by.

"Nothing, it's not important," Legolas answered evasively, looking equally troubled.

Aragorn sensing something was wrong looked to Gimli, who only shook his head in the negative about what happened.

Asano spent a great deal of the time wandering around the ruined city with all the hurried co-motion of trying to get ready for the next leg of the journey. No one noticed one foreign soldier walking about in the shadows trying to work out alien thoughts and uncomfortable, new feelings.

Walking along rubbing her hand over the remaining stone buildings loving the rough solid texture the coolness she wanted to press her cheek against it. Smelling the stone, dirt, and aging mold; the smell was similar to Legolas he smelt fresh, but old. Like the stone ancient, but very much in the present; cool and hard.

Nothing lasted in the desert; everything changed all the time, but here it was different, some things were constant.

"Hello there," came a small and rather high-pitched voice. Asano picked her head off the wall and looked around and at first did not see anyone. From the corner of her eye was something fluffy and beige-blonde in color as well as being quite smaller than she was.

Turning she thought she saw a child; but the face had a grown, but not quite grown quality the look of a young man just about to become a full man.

"I saw you at the healing house with Legolas and he spoke so well of you I thought I might come say hello," Said Pippin to Asano, who stood quite still weighing him with her green eyes that seemed to carry a constant intenseness that often put people off.

"Oh, maybe you don't understand me," Pippin said in a smaller, uncomfortable voice.

"I understand you," Asano finally responded. Her face still unreadable, Pippin fidgeted, perhaps this was not the best of ideas, but she was so different and it made him deeply curious, about everything this foreign of foreign women.

"Well, ah, my name is Pippin," he said going into further depths of discomfort wishing she would say something or at least let him back out.

Like a gray cloud dissipating Asano smiled at the hobbit and stepped into sun, her face open to its rays giving Pippin an undisguised view of her face and seeing no unkindness he was able to breathe a more relieved fashion.

"What would such a small being as your self being doing here, going to such a battle such as we are?" Asano asked considering the hobbit standing before her.

"I guess I would ask the same of a woman, don't you think?" Pippin answered.

"Yes, I think so. Then we share a kinship of feeling out place," she replied feeling the light sun shining on her shoulders.

They stood in the sun together and Pippin spoke long and avidly about his home; the land, the people, his profuse number of family members, and the great importance of the history of pipe weed which was a strange account to Asano who had never heard of such a plant. She listened and imagined a little green land populated by equally little people with large hairy feet, yellow, flowing, fields of wheat and bellowing, braying beasts chewing cud away in pastures, children running about healthy, happy living to grow and have their own. This is a heaven to Asano and her folk in the desert a place of considerable plenty where one is never for want of anything. She also wondered at the little folk, the hobbits as they called themselves. What had brought him and three others like Pippin from their homes of peace and safety was really no different than the reasons that brought her from her home as well, the difference being who had brought them their. There was courage in Pippin and his friend, Merry who she had learned had helped in the destruction of the fiercesome ghost king from the cold north.

In return Asano spoke about her home in the far southern deserts where she lived in the narrow strip of fertile land near the Harnen. How they lived in large, expansive tents because although they mostly lived by the river they didn't always stay traveling at different times of the year to gathering points between tribes and clans to trade, hear news, and in general to celebrate a time when at no point was there fighting between them. It was also treated as a time to court and there by spread the limbs of their clan's tree.

Asano went on to explain the problem of raiders and pirates that sometimes came inland to raid their hard grown crops. To keep these men at bay all were taught some skill in combat men and women both; the women were taught archery and knife fighting, men; the axe and sword. Asano felt that if the Haradrim were given a different choice, to live without the sword and the knife they could take the time needed to develop ideas such as written languages, laws, art these were things she wished for, but could not hope for, not even now near to the conclusion of her own journey.

"My hope is for the Haradrim to become something better, something like I have seen here. If, by chance, I live I will try to do so," Asano finished feeling solemn.

Pippin whose head was swimming with new images could hardly speak he felt like he did the first time they had arrived in Rivendell and Lorien where all his imaginings came true.

"You shall have to tell this all to a dear friend of mine, he is a very good story teller and will wish to here this as well," Pippin said, "if he ever comes back."

"I will not say that he might, but if he does he will have much to hear from me. I wish now to know your cousin," Asano replied looking at the small face that was so friendly and open. Pippin in his own way was like her young nephew Daro, who was always in some kind of trouble.

The calm quietness was then suddenly broken by another blaring of horns; high and short in their duration. Asano and Pippin turned their heads to it and men who had been sitting about, resting and talking were back on their feet heading for their formations.

"Well I guess we'll be crossing the Anduin now," Pippin stated in a voice filled with both excitement and resignment.

"What is Aduin?" she asked.

"That," Pippin said pointing to the fast moving river, "silly girl."

"We are crossing a river!" Asano practically wailed.

The idea of crossing a river was abhorrent to Asano; she could not swim and like all people who lacked a swimmer's skill was terrified of drowning. Death in battle she could cope with, but the idea of sinking into dark, wet world deaf and blind was the worst of all she could feel the sweat on her brow grow slip down her temples.

She stood on the shore with Tali sweating and stewing in her own fear. The mare, sensing her anxiety, was jittering nervously beside her, shaking her big head and nudging her shoulder.

"In a moment, let me have a moment," she said to the horse.

Taking a cautionary step onto one of the ferries as she walked onto it, it rocked sickeningly from the combined weight of herself and the horse. Asano would have jumped off, but Tali and her exceedingly large body stopped her.

Hanging onto Tali's bridle she clenched her eyes shut as the ferry lurched across the river. She wished the men would stop moving their constant motion seemed to only make the rocking worse.

"Come Asano, stand in the middle, you will not feel so ill at ease. It's safer for the horse as well," said her personal elvish shadow.

Opening her eyes she could see 50 or so men standing about with 20 horses, ten strong men at sides poled the ferry across the Anduin. Using Tali as balance she made it to the center and stood stock still when the rocking seemed to stop.

"Are you afraid of water," Legolas inquired taking her elbow.

"I'm not afraid! I just do not like," Asano snapped indignantly. Hoping her lie would work.

"You cannot swim," Legolas said, again slipping his hand around her elbow.

"No, Harnen is not deep," she grudgingly answered, disliking having to admit to any kind of fault on her part.

"You should come with Gimli and I when this all over, I will teach you to swim," Legolas promised.

"That is a hopeful statement to make," Asano said.

"It's all we have, a foolish hope," he replied.

"A right strange group we will be though," Gimli interrupted.

"Yes, dwarf, elf, and Haradrim, Leg….Ra, do your people think you are strange," she asked hoping her slip in propriety would go unnoticed.

"Well, they will now, I can't imagine my father will be very pleased," he replied. Before reaching over with the speed and dexterity of an elf and twisting the shell of her ear hard.

Shrieking loud enough to startle a few horses Asano cursed him in haradric and began to pummel him in the shoulder and chest while both dwarf and elf were helpless with laughter.

Once the army of the west cleared the river the sun's warming face disappeared behind the dark clouds that were a creation of the dark lord.

They were coming into a land that Legolas said was called, Ithillien; once a land of green pines and firs as well as budding plants. It was now a weary survivor, after so long witnessing wave after wave of skirmishes and battles, and many years of being poisoned by the evil next door it was now but a shadow of its former floral beauty. As the vanguard passed through the land, heralds with great horns blew on them and cried out. "The lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back!"

Asano was not sure of the prudence behind this action, it left them open to attack being under constant surveillance. It was not what she would have done if she were king, but alas! She was not.

As the afternoon drew on and the long hours in her saddle brought on back and rear pain, there came a call for a halt. Asano saw that they were in the midst of two old roads, a cross roads. Around them were yellowed bushes, several trees were covered in dry lichen the grass itself was green and gray covered with dead leaves, golden and white little flowers.

Greatfully Asano pulled herself off Tali and bending backwards stretched out her back groaning in relief. There was no hustle, just tired men and horses sitting and moving about or talking.

Opening a pouch on the left side of her saddle bag she pulled out a water skin had her drink and retrieved an apple. Not far from where she stood lay a large chunk of white granite. Naturally curious she walked over at a leisurely pace to investigate, what she found was a head. Crouching and chewing on her apple she looked at the stony face clearing the dirt and other vegetation away. Asano traced the eyes and stroked down the proud bridge of his nose, down across the lips that were set like a determined slash across the face. Upon the old statue's head was a crown of the same gold and white flowers. Instinctifully, she new he was a king, "Hail king," she said softly.

Standing up she looked up over a little ways from the head and found the rest of the old king sitting in a throne. It was marred with filthy scrawling of orcish language. Where the head once graced now a great stone banded with steel sat with a red eye glaring out at all present.

A murmur suddenly went up among the men and Legolas thinking danger retrieved his bow and was about to pull an arrow free of his quiver when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no danger friend the scouts have already reported back. But it seems that once again Asano has a knack for attracting attention," Aragorn said gesturing toward the great marred statue.

For the second time in his life legolas surprised, Asano was pulling herself up onto the lap of the king. He watched as the woman stood facing the chest and ugly head.

Curious men watched as she began to shove at it, standing back again she pushed back the long sleeves of her tunic and shoved again. The head wobbled alittle which only encouraged the woman further to push harder. Now, most if not all of the men were watching and waiting to see if Asano could truly topple it over, they encouraged and cheered her on.

Jamming her shoulder underneath the round ball of the disfigured head. Legolas watched as she gave a mighty shove, putting all of her strength into it. With a final grunt that was loud enough for him to hear, the head fell backward thumping and sinking into the soft ground.

A cheer went up from the men around her, he watched her stand straight, rough hands proudly gripped her hips and she smiled relieved and pleased with their sudden and grateful approval of her.

"Well then let's clean our king up!" Aragorn cried out to the other men.

Legolas walked over to the statue where a jovial Asano upon the large stone lap. The men around were now gathering tools that might be used to scour and remove the markings of Mordor. He smiled at her and held out his hand to Asano, she took it her palm warm and gritty in his. Hopping down her face was split with a wide grin; pass her wide lips her teeth were straight and white, her eyes went from their usual pieces of piercing jade to the kind of glistening green jewels in his father's treasurery.

"Well done, you certainly have a knack for showmanship," Legolas said as they stepped away from the busy men.

"Not showmanship, I wanted to look better in front of Ra Argon and his soldiers," Asano replied honestly. It was true though; she was willing to turn away from her former master in fact quite pleased to. But she knew to be accepted or at least not be harmed like in the last incident she would have to show the others that her change in loyalties was solid and true.

Surprised by her answer, Legolas quickly learned that the way she responded was quite normal for her; straight forward, unambiguous, and to Asano the most obvious course to choose.

"You must be a leader among your people, who else could use a situation to turn people in your favor," Legolas said amazed and light-heartedly, his voice belying his sudden interest in her natural ability to manipulate. He did not like these thoughts especially since he had growing good feelings for her. But if she were to fall into darkness again what damage could she do among these men if she so desired.

Asano seemed aware of his thoughts, her eyes were piercing again he could feel them like sharp pins on his skin. She cautiously took his large, pale hand in her own brown one, "I've done a good thing. Look, they have hope for themselves," she said gesturing with her open palm at the men, cleaning and paring away the filth.

Together they sat on the ground near to the king's head watching the soldiers work. They did not speak awhile and nor do they let go of each others hand.

During those few quiet hours Asano occasionally looked over at Legolas; what are you doing here? What do you want? Why can I not let go of your hand? You will make me weak.

She hadn't felt this at peace since Karn was alive and that did not feel like all that long ago, no, in fact it only felt like seconds. Her time with her first lover had been short; it should have been longer, but fate decided to play out differently. Asano was still grieved, but it was tempered by her being with Karn when he died and the presence of Legolas; a sharp flame made of flesh. Asano was not a woman who believed in spirits or gods that had any rule over her path in life, but if these events never happened then he would never have been brought to her. Perhaps it meant something, perhaps it didn't she was just glad that he was there.

With most of the hard work done all that was left was to attach the king's head to his body. To do so the stronger men had taken mallets to the evil head and grinding it into grit to be turned into cement. Now the statue stood again, whole and his head was still crowned with golden flowers glowing in the late afternoon rays.

"Hmm….there is a stern and proud lord," Legolas said standing up and pulling Asano to her feet.

"Yes, surely Ra Argon is glad to see the image of his ancient fathers," Asano replied brushing dirt off her clothes.

"I think he is, like you, simply proclaiming his intentions. How alike you both are," Legolas responded. Looking at her past the different-ness of her features and language she was like Aragorn; both were dealing with a marred past and black histories, but now both were on a quest to make up for it in the face of incredible odds. There was such a tenacity in Asano that Legolas found admirable, this _adaneth_, this mortal woman could fail, her armies fall around her, be beaten and suspected by those around her and still press on. _Of course_, Legolas realized she had to there was another chose for her.

"Were moving on up to make camp for tonight, you two should hurry it up," Gimli grumbled at them and went back to stand beside their horse, Arod.

"We should hurry then Legolas, I will not want to be left behind," Asano said intending on finding Tali to apologize for abandoning her.

Legolas still holding her hand pulled her back to him, "wait I have something to give you."

"Oh what would that be," she asked, her heart in her chest beating in a confused rhythm.

Reaching out he brushed back some of her errant curls that had come loose from her braid. She felt something ticklish resting against her ear, curious Asano reached up to touch what Legolas had placed there.

"Be careful it's rather delicate, if we survive I will have the elven smiths make a crown of these flowers for you as a gift," Legolas replied seeing how well gold looked on Asano.

Asano grinned sheepishly, she had never been too comfortable excepting gifts; it wasn't that she never got any she had received a few in her life time, but it just felt strange to her to take something without giving in return.

"What shall I give you," she inquired looking into his eyes looking at her.

"Hmmm….let me think on that, elves must ponder on such things as gifts," he answered.

"Well, you tell me when you decide Ra," she said and turning around she had a difficult time keeping the bright smile off her face. Whatever she felt she didn't understand it quite yet and part of her knew she shouldn't be too hopeful; many things were going against her, and one was the probability of death. Asano had been trained to fight and live, but also to accept death gracefully if she must.

Now there was something new, something bright, but so fragile she couldn't name it to even whisper of it would blow it away. So, she smiled at the warmth that filled her and finding Tali she jumped onto the saddle and moved along with the other horsemen as they rode to that night's campsite.

It was the kind of darkness she had never known before the pines and birches of North Ithillien seemed to block out both starlight and moon light. From the camp fire she sat in front of Asano was sure she could spot the gilded winking eyes of night animals driven by curiosity to see what had entered into their territory.

"You don't think their dangerous do you?" Pippin asked of the animals on the borders.

"No more so than any other wild animal," Gimli answered while chewing a bit on some dried beef.

"We are near my old master's land, few things here go untouched by him, not even animals," Asano answered, ready if could to toss a rock at those damn eyes.

"I bring news from the captains my friends," Legolas said clearly his voice cutting through the night gloom.

"Oh, what of them," Gimli replied nonchalantly not caring for manuevering as long as he got to kill something.

"Gandalf has said we shall not assail Minas Morgul, for it is too terrifying for mortal men. As well as keeping the eye from Frodo and Sam," Legolas explained.

Asano shuddered she had some knowledge of Minas Morgul where the ghost gate was and she was glad and she was glad that they were not going there. She had enough courage for many a venture, but to Minas Morgul, _oh no_, she was not going.

"I do not think we have enough men to attack both places, it's best to keep going as we are," she added.

"We may have to, if this battle goes ill," Legolas countered.

"Well then so be it, but if that comes to be your going to need more man power than what we have now," Asano simply put, stretching her hands out to the fire for warmth.

As the night stretched out and cooled Asano wrapped herself in a blanket and dozed off into a light sleep, not daring to fall asleep too deeply.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but a dark dream woke her up and she arose to an early quiet world; tentative sleep reigned over all. Pippin was curled up in his blanket so only his curly head showed; Gimli was on his back snoring so loudly Asano was sure the dark lord could hear.

Shivering, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders Asano stirred up the dying fire and added more dried foliage. Soon it was popping and crackling again standing Asano peered about her; several men sat at sentry points, but for the most part the army was asleep. The sky was now a dark blue; a wind must have come through and for a time cleared the clouds away. There were no stars, but the moon did manage to shine his face for those who cared to see.

Turning from the sleeping men she found Legolas staring at the moon, hood pulled over his platinum head arms crossed over his chest.

"Do elves not sleep," She asked him.

He did not seem surprised when she spoke first tearing him away from his contemplation.

"Elves rest if that is what you mean, although it is different from the way men rest," Legolas answered.

"Standing and staring at the sky? That is rest?" Asano replied incredulously.

Legolas laughed softly, indugently, "In a way, there is very little other way to describe it."

"I will think on later of this special elvish way of sleeping," she retorted in a teasing manner.

Thy sky was growing lighter and soon the sun would be rising from her bed.

"I wonder what will people think of us; standing here away from the rest under the stars," Asano said.

"Well it all depends," Legolas said lightly.

"On what," she asked.

"What it is that we would be doing," he answered in a quieter tone.

Asano returned his comment with a sly smile and a gentle touch to his bicep under his cloak.

"I was being earnest," she said.

"Then I will give you an earnest reply; I do not care what others think," was Legolas's quiet response. The hand that did not hold her other traced along her jaw up to her ear cradling the shell his warm hand heating up the flesh of her cold ear.

Asano couldn't move, did not want to. She looked at his face; this face that meant so much that held a spirit she wanted to keep all to herself and return her own with equal love.

Legolas rested his temple against hers feeling Asano's fingers run through the long, cornsilk, strands of his hair.

"What will become of us?" She inquired desperately holding tightly to him, a sudden fear of the future had come over her.

"The future will decide, it always decides," he answered.

Asano pulled her head away to at him; his clear face was unclouded by any worry, his eyes were kind and soft. Legolas completely believed in what he claimed, the future would decide and so would fate. Asano did not believe in fate, but she did believe in Legolas and that was good enough for her.

"My Asano do not worry," was the last thing he said before she felt the softness of his lips upon hers, the firm pressure of his kiss and the warmth of his hands on her cheeks.

Legolas knew that they would be the doom of each other and though others of his kin may see only grief that was the farthest thought in his mind.

_Adaneth- mortal woman _

There done! Feed back appreciated!

Fael


	5. Chapter 5

**March 19th:** Welcome to the Morgul-Vale

"_The hearts of all the army, from the highest to the lowest, were downcast, and with every mile that they went north foreboding of evil grew heavier on them."_

The sun was up but it's pale, ineffectual light hardly broke through the cool mists that shrouded the land, leaving those moving around underneath, distinctly uncomfortable and plagued by a clammy, stifling feeling as though the air was a strange fume. Those who would comment on it in a worried tone would say that it settled strangely in the chest like a cold in early spring except that it carried a sickly sweet smell like rotting meat and made men's heads dizzy.

Aragorn had done his best to shake it off as he made some last minute decisions with Gandalf and Imrahil. They had decided to leave a quite sizable force behind them at the Cross-Roads in case Sauron brought more soldiers from the south, or in the worst case of retreat they had a secondary force to fall back on and try again. But Aragorn knew there could be no retreat, this would be their greatest gamble; it was all or nothing. With that, the discussion was ended.

Once again it would be another rough day through haunted miles of enemy land. The excitement and fervor of the other day, reclaiming the stone king was beginning to wear off and strain was starting show. Aragorn hoped he could get his men to battle before the fear began to tear his army up. He had hope that they had enough pride and courage in themselves and in their ancestry to keep pressing forth; he wouldn't give up on them yet.

Raking a hand through his hair and rubbing his worn face Aragorn was hailed by his friend, Legolas and he did not pause in giving attention.

"Yes my friend," and seeing the elf's troubled face he said, "What has happened?"

"Nothing has happened or rather yes, something has happened," Legolas began.

"Well what then!" Aragorn exclaimed some of his old mirth returning.

The elf sighed heavily and continued, "Aragorn I can no longer do the thing you asked of me earlier."

For a moment Aragorn was confused then it returned, "When I asked you to watch Asano? You can no longer do this."

"Correct," Legolas asserted then looking around at the many men milling about he thought better of explaining it to Aragorn then and there.

Aragorn seeing his look said, "Perhaps later where more privacy can be offered, what say you?"

"Yes, later," then he smiled and to the man he seemed less burdened, gripping his shoulder Legolas said, "thank you my friend."

Perplexed by his comment Aragorn replied, "Always."

Asano had yet to see Legolas that day and she was filled with a nervous excitement. There was not anyway for her to be still so she busily spent the morning cleaning her weapons even though they didn't need it and feeding Tali who did.

When she finally climbed into the saddle that some relief came to her and the march started up again. She realized that some soldiers were being left behind in the forest, most, if not all were archers and soon disappeared into the trees like green and brown ghosts.

In her mind Asano kept replaying the kiss over and over in her mind, distracting her from careful observation that she had spent most of these passing days doing. Now all she could think about was Legolas and his mouth and how easily he had insinuated himself into her life. It hadn't been instant her unnamable emotions for him. Of course, it was hard not to take immediate notice of him, but at the time that had been all. Then there came his interest in her and her life, she should have been suspicious, but he seemed so genuine….the look in his eyes. Asano thought, _could I be in love_, but that was too terrifying a thought, _how could I be in love_? What about Karn, she had adored him since she was 16 years old. Was she betraying him? Asano didn't know.

They were heading north and east the sun light was weaker and weaker as the clouds got darker and darker as well as thicker till they marched in a near brown twilight. The sweet smell that churned her stomach grew a little stronger, she took a few deep breathes to calm her stomach so that she wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of throwing up over the side of her horse.

"You're looking a bit green, Asano," said the elf, Elladan, as he trotted up next to her.

"Perhaps you cannot smell this…this vapor in the air," she replied gesturing around and trying to hold her nose.

"Oh no. I can smell it and it is quite horrible indeed, but I am more concerned with the aura of malevolence about this land," the elf explained.

Asano sat still for a moment concentrating on whatever it was that was out there. She didn't feel anything, she doubted she would. Asano suspected that this was something only an elf could feel. What she did feel was instead; watchfulness, unseen eyes studied them constantly.

"That maybe so, we are close to dangerous lands," she replied.

"No, we are **in** dangerous lands. We may not be fighting enemies, but they are still there and this land it's self is still poisoned by our greatest enemy," Elladan said.

"And you think by destroying Him it will free this land," Asano inquired.

"This is our hope, the only hope we have. That His destruction will free many places, yours not least of all," Elladan responded.

"Yes, well let those who live in such lands worry about that," she said.

Elladan looked her over for a moment and said, "I am sensing that you are not pleased with me some how. I wonder if it has something to do with my sharp tongued brother."

"Perhaps, I am thinking this anger has little to do with me except for the fact that I was there," she said.

Elladan laughed and said, "You are right, it isn't you he's angry with."

Feeling curious she asked, "What is it that has made your brother so anger?"

The question she posed to him brought an end to his charming smile in its place was a kind of resignation; a look of understanding, but the inability to change what already has been.

"Many, many years of seeing the horrors and incalculable cruelties of this world, He has never been able to deal well with these terrible realities, but he is an excellent warrior so he must do his duty." Ella Dan took a pause and then began again, "he has also never forgiven himself for failing to protect our mother. What happened was not his fault and nor was it mine but he has not been able to get over it. Our one failure," Elladan explained.

"What happened to your mother?" Asano asked, wondering what could happen to an elf.

"She was returning from a stay with her kin, my grandparents in the woods of Lothlorien when her escort was attacked by a large group of orcs. It took us a fortnight to locate her and bring her home." He said, stopping again as if his long memory was shifting back to that time many hundreds of years ago when their lives as a family changed.

"What happened?" she asked, breathless.

"She was gravely wounded my poor mother and though my father, who is a powerful healer, was only able to heal her physical wounds not the ones to her spirit. She eventually sailed to the Valinor; the Eldamar, which is the eternal home home of the elves," Elladan said and then turning to the west, "And there she waits for my father…but I do not think I shall see her ever again."

There was a long moment of quiet where the only sound was many horses plodding along. Asano looked back at the dark haired elf-man, "that is a sorrowful story; you have my pity if you like,"

Elladan's smile returned, "I will take your sympathy, but not your pity."

"Good. I don't have much pity to give."

Legolas was in great indecision about what he was to say or do with Asano. He had never really been in love before, he thought he had been when he was much younger and his passion greater, but now in his maturity he knew that it was not the love he was seeking.

So what was he thinking that he was in love with a woman he had known for only four days and a mortal one at that? Legolas would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious and there was also what to tell Asano about what Aragorn had asked him to do. Should he tell her that at first he had only come to spy on her, he had no doubt the sense of betrayal she would feel, but he could not lie to her.

_This quite the situation you have gotten yourself into_ said the smarmy voice of his thoughts.

_I never intended it to happen, but there in lies the trouble with matters of the heart_, he replied.

_But either way she is bound to reject you for what you did or will do. Keep it from her till later and then she will be angry you kept it to yourself for so long, or tell her now and she will still be angered. Either way your in trouble_, his thoughts explained.

Legolas grimaced knowing that it was true and not knowing what kind of temper she had he was not too pleased with himself.

"What's troubling you lad?" Gimli asked from behind him.

"It is Asano; I am troubled about how I should tell her the truth. Aragorn had asked me to watch Asano, to make sure her conversion was a sincere one," he answered.

"Hrmm, well, I suppose you'll have to just tell the lass the truth then, wont you. If you can't go around the mountain, go through it as the dwarves say," Gimli offered in way of dwarven advice.

Legolas nodded, figuring that Gimli would say something along those lines. "Thank you Gimli, as always you are indispensable," he stated as they plodded on.

They were now making their way east cutting through north Ithillien and it's thick quiet forests filled with the tense watchfulness of hidden creatures. Legolas knew that at least some of these creatures were not dangerous but rather, afraid. He knew they would be pleased when they were gone.

As the day progressed the sun was still lost behind the clouds and the smell, the sickly sweet smell grew stronger. Legolas thought of Asano, who did not like it; he stepped up his horse's pace to find her knowing she would be some where up ahead. The quickened pace startled Gimli awake he harrumphed, grumbled, and fell silent again.

He spotted Asano by the glint of her golden twine; which she had re-braided into her hair. She seemed much more relaxed then early that day and her smile was a pleasantly strange thing to see amongst so many morose faces. She was riding next to none other than Elladan and yet his twin and shadow Elrohir was no where to be seen.

He was making her laugh, telling her an amusing story that involved Elrohir, a mouse, and an easily spooked Palomino, named Gwirith. In his stomach, at that exact moment, a creature that had not existed came into life; churning and growling in it's pit.

Jealousy was not normal for him and yet there it was. He was upset that Elladan, who didn't really know her not as he felt he did, could make Asano laugh like that. It galled him because she never seemed that free of care around him.

Legolas pulled up along side Asano she immediately turned, still laughing a bit at Elladan's story her face bright from her smile.

"Oh! Legolas there you are, Ra Elladan and I have been discussing Ra Elrohir," Asano said. Legolas's spirits rose when he realized that she had used the honorific when speaking of Elladan, but not him, he couldn't help the smug little smile that fell across his face.

Elladan's laugh that came after her comment came out more like a snort; Asano turned and gave a knowing smile that killed his good mood. The creature that resided in Legolas's gut was ready to burst out and claw at the handsome face of Elladan. How dare he have some secret moment with Asano! He had been there first.

"I am glad to see that you both are getting along so well. We should all be friends on this journey," Legolas proclaimed with false sincerity, if looks were incendiary then Elladan would soon be a little pile of ash in his armor.

Asano squinted at Legolas, she could tell something was bothering him, but she was not sure what exactly it was. Unfortunately, this was not the time; she would let it go for now. It could not be that important, she figured it could always wait till later.

From the front Aragorn stopped and turned in the saddle, "we are leaving the forests it's important now that we all be on guard."

Passing out of the trees and the quietness they created, back into the wide open world that had changed starkly from where they had begun. There was a light gray sky above them; the sun now was completely gone. There was barely a sound to be heard on the wind except the iron shod feet of the horses and men tramping over the brown gravel ground. There seemed to be no vegetation; except for a few patches of gray grass; so brittle that to touch it would reduce it to ash as well as a few hardy, leafless plants covered in thorns.

In the gray distance the dark shapes of the Ephel Duath were shrouded in fog. Before them though was the darkest of places most had ever seen, it was once known as Minas Ithil. Long ago it once shown in the moonlight as a pinnacle of creation among the Numenorians, the last piece of the vision that was Numenor now lost to time and the ocean. It had now been replaced, the moon tower was no longer beautiful; it exuded a foreboding terror that even when inhabited by no living soul; evil or good would not dare to look upon.

As the vanguard stopped before what was now Minas Morgul all could feel the dark enmity coming off in waves.

"Even with the Nazgul gone how horrible it still is!" cried Elladan looking upon the black and twisted structure.

Asano could hardly stand to look at it, her heart deep in her chest began to pound the closer they came, the desire to reign in Tali and run back to the forest was powerful. Legolas reaching out to take Asano's hand in his brought her attention back to him, "this place," he began, gesturing to fortress, "is lifeless now that the witch-king is gone. There is nothing here that can hurt you."

She looked him in the eye as he stared steadily back at her. She nodded her head, thanking him silently for not bringing her fear to other people's attention, thereby at least preserving her respect as a warrior. With Legolas beside her, Asano felt less afraid and less isolated by that fear. She hated admitting to any weakness in herself she never wanted to be found lacking in any area of her life. Doubly worse would be having someone else know of them, but now it was different she didn't mind that Legolas knew. He accepted her fear without spite and thought no less of her for it. He had instead brought her comfort that she did not even have to ask for and with that comfort her fear dissipated.

Asano was again able to look back at the Morgul Vale that lay before them, stretching for miles ahead of them. The land of the valley below was made up of a brackish-green moss, along with the moss grew beautiful eerily glowing white flowers. Asano was to discover that these seemingly innocuous flowers were not only perfect looking, but perfectly poisonous; here was where the sickening vapor originated. They were a contrivance of the fearful essence of the Nazgul; it seemed that nothing could escape the darkness of the evil of Mordor.

"What may I ask are we doing here, if we are going to assault the Black Gates," asked Gimli wrinkling his prominent nose at the sight before him.

"First, we are going to set aflame to these noisome fields and if we can; destroy the bridge that connects to Minas Morgul," Aragorn explained, " that way at least the orcs can no longer return."

"What are we to use Estel? I don't think this forest will allow us to use them as kindling," Elrohir stated sliding gracefully off his stallion.

Aragorn frowning in concentration turned in a full circle. "Anything that has fallen on the ground and dried out we will gather into bonfires and burn this place to ash," he suggested.

Asano was surprised at this plan mostly because it would take at the fastest half a day to pull together.

Speaking up suddenly she said, "Ra we do not have time. Is there no other way to do this? No way that is quick?"

"She is right Estel, we have little time. I hate to say this, but we must be hasty," Elrohir agreed.

Both Legolas and Asano turned to stare at Elrohir in surprise, had he just agreed with her?

"Perhaps I might offer my more hidden talents. I suppose I could stretch my magical legs as they say," Gandalf said as he stepped up beside the group.

"If anyone should have the power to do such a thing then Gandalf the white can," Legolas proclaimed.

Gandalf smiled in a grandfatherly way, "if this keeps up it shall all go to my head."

"Come, someone retrieve for me a large stick or branch. Then I shall set ablaze like none have ever seen," the old man continued.

What Asano saw that murky afternoon would certainly count among the many moments that would remain with her the rest of her life. The old wizard Gandalf took the proffered branch from Pippin and marched in an almost leisurely manner, down the gently sloping cleft into the valley below. Silence utterly abounded, the trees did not sway; the wind, who obeyed no one seemed to bend to the will of Gandalf. The anxious and curious army stood at the edge and watched the white figure press the branch and his staff together.

His voice carried out across the windless valley in a language she did not know, though she recognized that it was old and powerful beyond which any of them could understand. With a great and sudden rush the branch exploded into flame, Asano gasped in surprise. Magic! She had never seen true magic! Asano had thought that Gandalf was a wise man or a lore master for she had known many in her life. She never would have thought that he was an actual wizard.

"How is he doing this," she asked as the white wizard flung the burning branch out into the field.

"He is the white wizard. Given power by the Valar to do amazing things," Legolas said his voice filled with great respect and awe.

The fire then spread in away that water did when spilt on the floor with the precise purpose of destroying everything it touched. With his duty completed Gandalf turned and headed back up the slope.

"I do believe that ought to capture His attention," Gandalf stated, sounding deeply satisfied with himself.

"As only you can Gandalf, I hope that your fire burns this entire valley away," Aragorn replied.

Asano looked at the aged man with a certain amount of wonderment. All her life she believed in things she could see with her own eyes, but here before her was something of both; the insubstantial fabric of magic and the hard evidence of what she could see with her eyes. Here was a force she could have faith in, if only in this one man.

Legolas peered over at Asano; seeing the expression of sheer amazement on her face. He could remember his feelings when Gandalf came back as the white wizard, his joy at the wizard's return from death, the wonder he had not felt since he was an elfling seeing the world for the first time. He could only imagine how it felt for Asano watching an old man dressed in simple white walk into a valley filled with evil miasma and within the snap of someone's fingers, it was gone.

"Surely my eyes are deceiving me! This cannot have actually happened," Asano exclaimed as the flames climbed, beginning to lick at the cool stone bridge before them.

"That is often how it feels to me as well," Legolas replied as they walked away from the burning valley. They still had their great mission to complete, and once again they were on their way.

The vanguard and the army that followed would stop for the night once they were away from the fire. Asano was relieved to know that they were not going back into the forest instead they would be skirting the edge of the trees all the way through North Ithillien. They had not gotten very far from Minas Morgul when suddenly there was a great rushing sound followed by the grinding and crushing of stones.

"There goes the bridge I suppose," Pippin stated looking over at Asano as she turned in the saddle.

"Indeed," she replied as a cloud of black smoke and dust plumed into the air and mixed.

The sun, that they could not see, was setting on their second day out from Minas Tirith when they stopped to make camp for that evening. The men, Legolas noted were looking a little more anxious every day, he hoped that they would be able to make it to the more terrifying destination. Asano on the other hand seemed to lack all fear, but took each day as it came; tireless and unnerved.

"Does something interest you," She whispered coyly once she noticed Legolas staring.

"If it is about you then, yes, I'm interested," he whispered back. It was unspoken, but it was decided that the two of them would be discreet until it was a more stable time.

Asano laughed lightly and looked him in the eyes, "will you come and meet me tonight? Just outside the watch fires."

"I will most certainly be there, if you don't fall asleep waiting," he teased, knowing that Asano in fact slept very little. Taking her roughened hand he kissed it.

Asano smiled and averted her eyes sometimes the little things he did to her made her want to do possibly embarrassing things and give them both away.

"Then do not keep me waiting," she replied.

The night carried on as usual, with the setting sun turning the heavy clouds a dun brown, small and large fires alike sprang up. They no longer worried about being secretive; only watchful, the whole point of their misssion was to be seen and heard.

Asano was once again sitting by the fire with Pippin, who developed a strange new habit of staring at her then quickly looking away when she noticed, giving more attention to the trees then necessary.

She knew that the little hobbit had developed an attachement to her and she tried not to feed into it too much. Asano cared for him enough not to want to hurt his feelings; she quickly realized that hobbits were a lot different from men.

Legolas was finally able to speak with Aragorn alone, away from the all knowing eyes of Gandalf and the inquisitive nature of the prince of Dol Amroth.

Aragorn was standing in his tent, his back facing the entrance as he stared intently at the midnight hued banner that the lady Arwen had crafted in secret; it's gems glowing like specks of sun from the light of a single brazier. Naturally, the man did not hear Legolas enter and the elf found it necessary to make a sound and have his presence known.

Startled from his thoughts, Aragorn turned rapidly and found his friend standing grimly before him.

"I suppose this is about earlier; what you had wanted to tell me in confidence," Aragorn said without preamble.

"Yes, it is," Legolas answered and sat as Aragorn had gestured to him.

The man looked at him patiently, waiting for him to begin the conversation.

With a great rush of air, Legolas began to say what he wanted to say, "Aragorn, you asked me as a long time friend to observe Asano and find any deciet in her. Well, I have found there isn't any in her; she is crafty," he explained with a smile pulling at her lips, "As well as arrogant and proud, and while these things can be failing flaws of personality they are not in her."

Legolas then stopped and wondered if he could actually say outloud that which his insides already knew.

Aragorn then spoke, "But that is not all you have to say by the look on your face."

"I cannot spy on her any more Aragorn! I just cannot!" he replied vehemently his pale elvish face going flush.

Aragorn, being the shrewd man that he was deduced that something else was behind this, "things are now different between you two now, aren't they."

"Yes, things are different now, I cannot undo any of what has happened and nor do I wish to," Legolas sighed looking at his hands and long fingers.

"I think it is best if you just say what is burdening you," Aragorn cajoled leaning toward his friend.

"I have fallen in love, with Asano," Legolas stated finally, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders as well as his heart.

Aragorn leaned back in shock; he had not quite expected to hear that answer and didn't really know what to say.

"Ai, Surely now lady Arwen and I will have others now who can commiserate with us in our doom together," he said with finality though not sadness.

Aragorn placed his hand on legolas's forearm and said quietly, "Strange are the wheels of fate in this world."

Now they truly understood each other; for each man and elf was filled with a kind of desperate love; too painful in itself to name, terrible to behold and too wonderful to let go.

Asano had again fallen into a bored sleep after eating a meager dinner and pacing a small path about her camp fire. She was too anxious to have a proper conversation with either Gimli or Pippin who wanted to spend all of his time continuously beside her.

So, fusterated as she was she willed herself into a kind of sleep, though truly it was not restful. Dreams of things that were dark and unpleasant played out in her drowsing mind as they always did, Asano had long forgotten what it was to sleep undisturbed ever since she left home all those many months ago. When she woke she once again couldn't remember what exactly she dreamed, standing and giving a sigh of resigned irritation she went off to find Legolas being around him always brought her comfort.

But to no avail, she could not find him, though she was never really sure where he went he always seemed to find her, now if only she could find him!

Asano did manage to find not just one elf, but two elves; Elladan and Elrohir who were going on watch together. Elrohir was first to greet Asano with a silent wave of his hand, "goog evening," he said.

"If you can call this evening good," Asano replied quickly, "have you seen Ra Legolas."

"I believe he went to speak with Aragorn, he seemed….troubled today," Elladan explained.

Asano frowned, she thought he seemed distracted that day, but troubled where had that come from? Why had he not told her if something was wrong, now she wished to find him and find out what was keeping from her.

"Will you be joining us since you are so active tonight," elrohir asked.

"No," she replied in a more biting tone than she meant, "no, not tonight."

Leaving them behind she went go find Aragorn's tent, it was not too hard a thing to accomplish, Aragorn was king albeit a crownless one, his tent was slightly larger than the few others that had been put up.

The canvas gleamed a yellow butter color from the braziers inside; she could see two figures sitting inside.

Peering into the gap between the slits she could see Legolas's back his long blond hair glinting in the fire light. Aragorn was facing towards her, but he didn't see her as he seemed to be in deep conversation with the elf; the man's face was lined in concern, his eyes filled with incommon sympathy.

Asano stepped away, she shouldn't eavesdrop, she should respect Legolas's privacy, _if he wanted to tell me, he would,_ she thought and walked further away. Still, something nagged at her, that part that always spoke to her when something just didn't seem right. She crept back over to the entrance feeling rather recalcitrant; if she was caught spying other than being humiliated it could go very bad for her.

From inside she could hear Legolas speaking, "Yes, it is," he must have answered a question.

Aragorn looked on with patience, Asano with impatience fidgetting where she stood.

Legolas sighed deeply, he sounded tired and frustrated and unlike the elf-man she knew.

"Aragorn, you asked me as a long time friend to observe Asano and find any deciet in her….." for a moment she was sure she didn't hear right, he couldn't have said what she heard him say….._find any deceit in her_……the phrase echoed across her mind. She stepped ack as if that tent was a threatening void sucking in all her wishful hopes and new found feelings.

Turning on her heel she marched back into the darkness, moving like a thoughtless automenton. He had played her, played her as well as any Ud, with a strum of his pale hand, a look from his bluer than blue eyes and she sang beautifully to him. _How could this have happened, _she thought, _how!_ She could feel the burning in her chest reaching for her eyes. _NO!_ She wasn't going to cry about him he would not have the satisfaction of owning her tears.

Before she even knew it Asano found herself outside the watch fires pacing angrily, the little that was visible blurred to her eyes.

Legolas had lied to her, spied on her, told all her history that was meant to remain in confidence to Aragorn, who she had trusted to believe her. Worst of all was that she knew better, but still she had laid her self bare and this was her rightful punishment, she should have known better!

For a whiled moment she stomped and cursed feeling her hurt and betrayal burn down to her core. She was glad for one thing and that was that none of her companions were here to see her be duped so completely.

Collapsing onto the ground Asano rubbed her eyes till they ached, she stomped down her pain, down deep in her stomach. She would use it later, fodder to fuel the cold merciless energy needed in battle, less she take it out on someone who didn't deserve it or on someone who did.

For awhile she sat clearing her head of every thought, blocking or burying away the trauma, ever since the death of her eldest brother and she was by then too old to cry.

Except this was worse, harder to push away, it did not so easily let go, but Asano was adept at dealing with pain. Closing her eyes looking through the behind her eyelids she could see the icy core of all her anger, resentments, all the unfulfilled hopes. Here was where her pain resided and here she added more, _I will put it here,_ she thought, _it's safe_. It would never go away, Asano understood that, but if it were some where deep inside that helped instead of hindered then Asano could live with that.

A light touch to her shoulder brought her back to the rest of the world; Legolas looked down at her with a guilty troubled expression wrinkling his smooth forehead.

"I was worried when I could not find you," he said, still staring down at her.

Asano looked up at him with a blank expression, as if she were trying to reconcile all that she had heard, all that had come to pass in the inhuman face before her. There was just no combining the two together and it angered her; this face, this voice, this very figure was a lie, and the concern eched across his face was a lie as well.

Asano's anger broke her from her torpidity; climbing stiffly to her feet she brushed his touches away in a brusque manner.

"Did you think I was up to something maybe?" she inquired in a harsh tone staring him in the face, her deep, green gaze piercing him where he stood.

Legolas's forehead creased deeper in confusion, "No, we are in dangerous lands; it is night and mortal eyes do not see well in the dark."

"Yes, it would be unfortunate if I was not under your gaze day and night!" she snarled at him, her anger all but breaking free of it's icy encasement.

"What is going on, what is the matter? Asano…." he replied trying to grab her arm, this argument was quickly vexing him.

Asano dodged, pulling her arm close to her self, "You know what is going on! You! You of all people have been spying on me!" She growled fiercly at him. The blood was pounding in her head now, dulling all sounds around her.

Legolas's face went even paler; the sky seemed to crash down around him, this was not how he intended for any of this to happen.

"If you would but let me explain," he said stepping closer to her.

"No, it's all a lie! Everything I've been told is a lie! Sauron, Ra Argon, You, your all the same; using and playing me to get what you want," Asano exclaimed, blurting out all her anguish. "And to think I could have…..I might have."

Asano would have said that she could have loved him, that minutes even hours ago she did. Now she choked on the word as if it were something festering; a sweet that had now turned sour. None of it was real she had betrayed her Karn for absolutely nothing; she was not even fit for his love. Asano wished now that the fall from the Mumak had killed her and saved her from her pain and despair. She was going to her death as a turn coat to her people and the only love she had ever truly known.

Legolas caught the pain and sadness inside her, grabbing her shoulders firmly he asked, "You could have what, tell me Asano!"

Asano ducked her head, never had she felt so miserable, so utterly lost and melancholy; it was like Legolas had died or that it was discovered that the she had known was in fact nothing more than an imposter. Her shoulders shook and she held back her tears never would she be seen weeping, never would she again trust love.

Slowly, she lifted her head, "I gave you my heart blindly," she said softly, although her voice was hard and cold.

Legolas blanched and stumbled back as if he had struck hard in the chest. Asano could have punched him, beat him till her anger had run free of her soul and still it would have hurt less. He did love her and his love was permenant, as permenant as the very tattoos across her face. Now it seemed that through his own foolishness he had harmed her spirit irrevocably and doomed himself as well.

In the same cold voice Asano said, "Do not speak to me again, for I cannot hear you."

Legolas watched her turn her back on him, the dark sillohuette of her body moving swiftly to the campfire. Only a few short yards separated them, yet it seemed a great chasm had opened between and there was no brigde with which to reach out to her. Legolas lowered his head heavy with sorrow, he saw lying at his feet a small golden flower. Sinking to his knees he picked it up and saw that it was the very same bloom he had tucked into Asano's curls. He thought back to the moment when he plucked it up and how he imagined what she might look like graced with a crown of those delicate, golden flowers, with her hair loose and glossy he knew she would be heart breakingly beautiful. Now the little flower lay in his hand withered and wilted, much like his heart, but he only had himself to blame for that.

The stars that night dimmed in the heavens as they watched one of the first children's pain. Elbereth, their creator, the Star Queen of old had made them to be watchers, they could not feel his pain, no more than he could feel their gaze, but in his suffering his own light faded alittle. The stars in their sympathy for the elf-child held back their fierce light and wept for the one who could not.

_WOW! That took a really long time, I'm sorry about that it's been a heck of a semester, what with changing my major and making career changes and family troubles, Asano and Legolas sorta had to be on the back burner for a while. Still those muses pestered me to death to get it done and here it is! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_- Fael_


End file.
